The Weakest Link In The Chain
by krazykook
Summary: The decisions that you make now will ultimately decide what happens in your future. What if the decision Olivia Cullen has to make will allow somebody to live; or condemn them to death. After all, a chain is only as strong as it's weakest link... OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!  
Yes i am back...Yes i have written a story about Twilight and not Harry Potter *Gasps***

**Anyways... I've has the plot line circulating around this brain of mine for a while now and decided to put it onto paper!  
It's a bit different from my 'Working for Perfection' and 'Searching for Perfection' stories...But hopefully you will like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

There comes a time in any ones life when they have to choose the lesser of two evils. Sometimes this choice is something insignificant, such as choosing which friends party to go to when they both take place on the same night. Or it could be life shattering. Something so devastating, that the decision you make would determine whether somebody lives or not.

Staring at their beautifully pale faces, all wearing the same evil smirk that one would wear when enjoying torturing somebody. This made them all the more terrifying; like they were plotting some terrible wrong doing that no one else knew about.

Black cloaks, as deep as onyx, covered the figures with no exposed skin. Hoods placed perfectly over their heads provided their too perfect faces with enough shade to leave some to the imagination; a mystery.

My parents had told me about these _people_ before; warned me. But I never thought that it would come to this, and it was my entire fault. I caused this, but others had to suffer. My family, the only people that loved and cared for me, the only ones that truly knew who I was, were going to have to pay for what I have done. All because I was a spoilt, selfish, little child who didn't get her own way. I see that know, I see it and wish I could change it. Change it so I don't have to make the decision laid out in front by the creatures with the cloaks. I knew I had to make it soon; had to choose between the life of a loved one, and the death of another.

But then I heard it and knew that my time was up. My legs began to shake and I thought I was going to collapse.

"Is Baby Cullen _scared?_" Sneered the voice, spoken by the shortest creature directly in front of me.

In my peripheral vision I could see my family freeze at the ferociousness of the words that were spoken at me. I could see my Mother's face twisted in agony at the prospect of me being hurt in any way. I could see the way my Father was slowly inching further into an offensive crouch as time went on. I could hear the quiet growls forming in each of my Uncle's chest ready to erupt out. But I could also see the silent tears that streamed down my twin's face. Tears that I have caused. Tears that would not be there if I wasn't either. I didn't want to look into her eyes as I knew I would see the pain and the hurt that I had caused in them.

My breathing was frantic and my heart beat so fast that any normal person would have had a heart attack already. I wasn't special like my twin or my family. I was the freak in the family of freaks; yet I always seemed to cause them the most pain. I did not deserve a family as good as what they are. I was the weak link in the chain, the black sheep of the family and I hated it. I wasn't completely normal like any other 16 year old, but I wasn't special either. I was just somebody who knew too much.

But that's not the reason why _they_ are here; why they are making me choose, and I knew I had to choose soon.

"So, what will your decision be?"

I glanced at my family and took a last deep breath.

**So...Do you all like it?  
Should i carry it on...  
Please tell me what you think...It will be grately appreciated!**

**so REVIEW!! I need to know what you all think of it!**

**Until next time...**

**Krazykook.  
Who has just seen a silver Volvo outside my window and is now smiling like a mad woman!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a horrible author, I know.  
I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for this update... But, good new!  
It is now the Easter Holidays...which means 2 weeks and 2 days of no school and more writing! Yay!**

**Anyways, thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter. Especially those of you who put it on favourites or even favourite author!  
Virtual cookie for you!**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! SM DOES!**

**Enjoy!**

"Olivia, honey it's time to wake up. If you don't get up now you'll be late for school." My Grandma Esme, well Grandma for all intensive purposes anyway, told me kindly. She was always so kind, loving and caring, but don't get me wrong- If I ever stepped out of line she could be stern if she wanted.

"5 more minutes." I pleaded from underneath my bed covers, my voice coming out mumbled and incoherent.

"No Olivia. You're already late. Renesmee is already down stairs, now up you get." Shutting the door carefully on her way out of my spacious room, Grams disappeared down the stairs.

My family isn't what you would call the average family with 2.5 children and a pet dog. No, actually were far from that. I live in a world that's full of the supernatural, the things that you would only see in a story book or in the films. I live with a family of vampires. Okay, maybe I'm not telling the complete truth, let's suppose there is also a werewolf living under the same roof as myself. We try to live as normal as a life a family of vampires can live; the children going to school and the father with a respectable job, but we are able to act naturally in the confines of our own home. Our sanctuary. But being inconspicuous is a difficult job for a family as large and as well…beautiful as ours. Each family member has the looks that a supermodel could only wish for.

My Grams and Grandad, Esme and Carlisle, are what you would call the heads of the house. The parental figures, even though they both looked no more than 30 years of age. Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital in our small town of Forks, and Esme has a passion for art and decorating. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett are both breathtakingly stunning; Especially Aunt Rosalie. Uncle Jasper, who can feel and manipulate the emotions around him, and Aunt Alice, the seer of the family, are both equally beautiful in their own way. The tow couples love each other passionately, but show it in completely different ways. Lets just say Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett have a more _physical_ relationship than some.

My Mum and Dad, Bella, a shield that can block mental attacks, and Edward, a mind reader, haven't been together as long as the other couples, but it doesn't mean they love each other any less. In fact I would say it's the opposite. In fact, my mum used to be my dad's 'singer' when she was human and before she had me and Renesmee.

Renesmee…

The '_Golden Child' _as I like to call her. Don't get me wrong, I love her with all my heart; she is my twin, not identical though, after all. Why do you call her '_Golden Child'_ I hear you ask? She is perfect. Literally. In my families eye's she can do no wrong. She is tall, gorgeous, and a perfect grade A student, which everyone just loves her for. She is the eldest out of me and her, only by 10 minutes though.

Whereas I, Olivia Cullen, cannot be any more different. I only reach the dainty height of 5'3", unlike my twin who is 5'7". I have no idea why, and I often wonder to my self why I got the defected genes…

Renesmee has the perfect deep brown oval eyes and full lips. Compared to me who has a mixture or my mum's originally brown eyes and dad's bright green eyes; a kind of hazel colour, and thin lips. Even though we had the same small button nose and you could still tell we were closely related, the subtle differences between us made it easy to tell who the most attractive twin was.

However there was one major difference between us that only our family could know, as it would expose us to what our family actually are. As our mum gave birth to use while she was still human, it means that both Renesmee and I are part human and part vampire. Of course Renesmee would get the better end of the deal; she was mostly vampire and showed most characteristics of one, super strength, super speed, exceptional beauty, brains, and a power. She is able to project her thoughts onto other people just by touching their bare skin. Whereas I was mostly human, meaning I had all the faults of one as well. Clumsiness being the most prominent, apparently I got that trait from my mum from when she was a human. The only thing that I would say we had in common was that we were the only members of the family that had a heartbeat, other than Jacob anyway.

Oh, did I forget to mention that _Miss Perfect_ has already _'found love'_. In other words, Jacob, the resident werewolf, has imprinted on her and they will live happily ever after. Personally, I hated the idea of being imprinted on; it meant that you have no choice in who you fall in love with, and who would want that?

So I'm the only one in the family that isn't already coupled off. To be honest I'm not really looking yet anyway, I still have all of eternity for that!

"Olivia are you ready yet? Were leaving in 5 minutes." My mother shouted up the stairs, as I did not have super hearing. Yes it was better than the average humans, but I was no where near as good as the rest of my families.

"I'm Coming" I quickly rain a brush through my long coppery coloured hair, a strange feature that I picked up from my dad. Rushing around my room, like I usually did in the morning, I tried to find the school books that I would need today at school. As I was not the most organised person in the world it took a while before I found them and took off a fast walk out of my room and down the stairs.

Now I'm sure I've mentioned before that I am incredibly clumsy, thus being the reason why on the last step of the stairs, in front of all 10 members of my family, I tripped and landed on my face, with a loud 'Ugh', on the wooden floor below.

'I'm Fine, I'm fine." I called before any of them could worry. Even still though, my dad and Grandad rushed over to make sure I was alright. "Seriously dad, I'm fine. No blood, no harm." I tried swatting his hands away that were looking for any damage. Because I was the youngest, and even though I hated to say it, the most _vulnerable _of the family, my dad always kept an eye out for me. I don't know what it would do to him, well either of my parents, if anything happened to me.

"You're just like your mum was." He told me with his crooked smile.

"I know, I know. Now what are you waiting for, are we going to school or not." I replied with a cheeky smile of my own. He leant down and kissed my forehead before practically throwing me on his back and running to his silver Volvo.

"Warn me next time please." Leaning on the car, swaying slightly, I heard him laugh quietly before getting in the drivers seat.

Sitting in the back seat next to Renesmee, who was in the middle of me a Jacob, with mum and dad upfront, I didn't concentrate on the conversation they were having. Instead I looked out of the window to the lush forests that lined the road on either side, wishing I could be running between the trees. Wishing I was free. Instead of going to school, which I despised.

Sighing, I saw my dad look at me through the mirror giving me a sad smile, knowing exactly what I was thinking. Going through high school for near enough 100 years has got to be completely irritating and monotonous. My dad laughed lightly before going back to talking with my mum and Renesmee.

Once we had got to Forks High School, the whole family stood out side the 2 cars that we travelled in. Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice all travelled in Uncle Emmett's prized off-road jeep. Aunt Alice was planning going shopping with mum and Renesmee tonight when she froze and her eyes went blank. To those whose didn't know what was happening, you would have thought she had blanked out and off in her own little world. But to us, we new she was having a vision of the future. Uncle Jasper puts his hand s on her tiny shoulder and looked into her blank eyes.

"What do you see Alice?" He asked in his southern drawl that most women, and some men, would drool over, figuratively speaking.

Snapping out of her vision, Aunt Alice looked straight into my eyes before letting out a high pitched squeal, whilst practically leaping over to me and wrapping me in her small arms. As this was taking place I heard my dad let out a low growl, which any humans in the vicinity wouldn't be able to her.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh, you'll see!" She sang out in her bell like voice, before skipping away with Uncle Jasper in tow.

"Dad? What did she see?"

"Nothing." He replied with a small frown on his face. My dad and his mood swings. The bell suddenly rang and all my family broke off into the separate lessons. I had English Literature on my own first, so I said my goodbye's to my family and took off to what was going to be an interesting day. If that's what you would call it.

**So this chpater was a _get to know the character _chapter...  
Did you like it? Do you think Olivia is a good character?  
I need to know this stuff and your other opinions- So let me know!!**

**Also if you have any ideas and inputs you want to make- just tell me!  
i would love to hear from you!**

**So...Review!**

**Krazykook.  
Who is now finishing this chapter at 3am and drinking a cup of tea to keep her awake!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter! yay!  
Im sorry about the wait, but i was in London for a week, meaning i did not get any writing done...**

**This is officially the longest chapter i have EVER written, in the history of me writing! Be proud of me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES. I ONLY OWN NON RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy!**

Sitting in the back of the English classroom, I stared blankly at the black board the teacher, Mr Grove, was writing notes on. I never really cared much for English; honestly, I was more of an artsy type of person. I loved to draw animals, and had a few of my favourite pieces framed and on my bedroom wall.

"Miss. Cullen?" All eyes turned on me, waiting for some kind of response.

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't hear what you said." I spoke quietly; the ghost of a blush graced my cheeks, luckily for me, due to the genetics I inherited, I am unable to get a full blown blush.

"Well maybe you should listen to the lesson more often then. You should take example from your brother and sister, Edward and Renesmee, and you might have been in the higher class. Now pay attention." My favourite teacher turned around and started to make notes once again.

I was constantly being compared to Nessie and my dad, especially Nessie, at school and even at home. I always got _'If you acted more like your sister' _and _'You should take advice from your sister, it'll do you some good." _It always made me feel insignificant, like she was better than me. I suppose in some ways she is; but that's how it is and always has been. How can you live up to the _perfect_ older twin? You can't. I do try and keep pace with her and my family, but that's just down right physically impossible. I mean, how is a girl going to be equal to 9 vampires, 1 werewolf and a half vampire twin? Something always goes wrong; mainly me injuring myself in some sort of way.

Finally, English was over and to be frank I couldn't get out of the classroom any faster if I wanted to. In my hurry to get to my next lesson, art; which is my favourite, and which I have with Nessie and my dad, I failed to notice that around the corner was a 6 foot tall, beast of a boy walking directly towards me, until I crashed into him, sending me flying backwards and onto my behind; as well as hitting my head on the floor.

"Ouch! Uhh" I groaned, whilst trying to push my self up into a seated position. My head really hurt from the fall and my sight was a little blurry; both not helping the fact that I could hear the sniggers of the other students as they saw me as they went to their next class.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't see you; here let me help you up." The deep voice spoke to me, holding out his hand for me to take. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." Rubbing the readily growing lump appearing on the back of my head, I looked up into his face. What I saw surprised me to say the least; he was actually quite good looking. Obviously not as good looking as the male members of my family, but not too bad. He had dark coloured, shaggy hair, which fell into his eyes a little. He also had the brightest of blue eyes.

"I'm Daniel" He offered me a bright smile, which I gladly returned; but honestly, which girl wouldn't?

"Olivia"

"I am sorry about that, really I am."

"Like I said I'm fine, don't worry, just a little head ache is all." The corridor we were stood in was now empty as everyone else was already in there lesson, leaving just me and Daniel. Alone. With nobody around.

"I'll just have to make it up to you at some point. I'll see you around, Olivia." With that he flashed me another of his brilliant smiles and left down the corridor. While I just stood there, mouth slightly agape, most likely looking like a fool, just trying to comprehend what he just said to me. I slowly made my way to my art classroom, already at least 10 minutes late.

I had never had that much attention in the boy department, the overprotective father and uncle's made sure of that, but I have had the odd boy making comments at me, in hopes to get to my more attractive female family members. Yet another confidence booster for me.

Walking into art and trying to keep the smile off my face and my thoughts of what had just happened hidden was difficult.

"I know what happened Olivia." My father told me in a dead pan voice once we were set our work for the rest of the lesson.

"Oh." Great come back Olivia. Just great.

"Just make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea." My father frowned and his voice lowered to a slight growl as he said that. He could actually be quite frightening, but I'm sure he didn't mean to scare me. I know I'm his _youngest _daughter, even though it's only by 45 minutes, but he doesn't have to be so over protective; I am 16.

"Exactly Olivia, 16. You're still young and naïve and I don't want to see you hurt." He looked at me straight in the eyes; his strangely coloured eyes that only my family and the Denali's possessed, reminded me of how much I am different to them. Of how much I want to be like them; able to run along side them and play baseball with them, just like my sister can. I wonder what would happen if Grandad bit me and changed me…

"Olivia." My dad was angry now. He hated when I talked about wanting to be more like them, but I don't see what's wrong with it, doesn't he want me to live forever.

"Olivia" Dad warned me again. "You know I love you and of course I want you to always be here, but you're not going to end up like the rest of us. I'm not going to allow it."

"That's what you said about mum." I mumbled, but obviously with dad being the whole super hearing vampire and heard it as if I had shouted it in his face.

"Olivia, I'm not going to talk any more about it." The bell rang and my father stood up, along with my sister, and walked out of the classroom, leaving me behind. I sighed, packed up my bag and followed in their direction.

The next two lessons passed quickly without any real ordeal, and I was glad when the bell rang for lunch. As I was the only one in the family who actually ate, Nessie hunted the previous night so she wouldn't need human food for a few days, I queued up in the lunch line for some food.

"Hi stranger." A deep voice sounded from behind, startling me and causing the can of coke to slip out of my hands and onto the floor. I bent down, picked it up and placed it on my food tray, next to my chicken sandwich. "On both times we met, why is it that something or someone always ends up on the floor?" he laughed.

"Personally, I think you're just trying to get a good look at my ass." I smirked. However, I could hear the faint growls of my dad and uncles in the background.

"If that was the case, couldn't I just walk behind you and watch you from that position." Was that an innuendo?

"Maybe that's why we keep meeting up. I'll have to start looking over my shoulder from now on, keep an eye out for randy little boys like yourself." With that I paid for my meal and walked back to my table. Looking over my shoulder I saw Daniel looking at me.

"Tut tut." I yelled across the canteen, waggling my finger at him. He replied with a single wink before making his way to his own table.

What was coming over me? I had never talked to a boy like that before, especially with my dad and uncles in the same room as me!

Sitting down in my usual seat, I looked at the beautiful faces of all my family staring at me with varying expressions, ranging from amusement, excitement to absolute fury.

"What was that?" My dad practically growled. He had resorted to pinching the bridge of his nose, meaning I was in serious trouble.

"Edward, calm down. It was only playful; there was no meaning behind it." My mum tried to calm him down. She has always been the more reasonable one of their marriage. My sister, who was sat next to me, had an enormous grin plastered on her face, as did Alice. At least I wont be fighting this battle alone.

"Oh come on Edward, she's a growing girl; let her have some fun, you won't be able to control her forever." Alice spoke cheerily. My dad did not answer but only looked at her incredulously.

"Alice, I think it would be better if we let Edward, Bella and Olivia sort this out for themselves." Uncle Jasper whispered in her ear and suddenly a wave of calm hit us all. I looked at my uncle appreciatively before daring to look at my father again.

"What did I tell you this morning, was you not listening? You've known him the best part of what 3 hours and you're already talking like that to him?" His voice was gradually getting louder and louder the longer he spoke. "You know why you can't get close to him Olivia, for the sake of all of us."

My head hung in shame. He had pulled out the keeping-the-family-secret card and was using it a full force. I had completely forgot about that, even though I had not been thinking of Daniel in that sort of way, okay well only a little.

I did not speak for the rest of dinner or in the car on the way home from school. Once we had pulled up into the long drive way that lead up to our house and the car had stopped, I got out, said hello to my grandparents before heading straight up to my bedroom and lying on my bed. All the lecturing from my father and other male figures in my family had taken a toll on me and I was about to take a quick nap, before I heard a knock on my door.

**Did you like it?  
I'd really like to know what you think...so review!**

**I should be updating soon as it is now the Easter holiday- unfortunatley i didn't get much chocolate...=(**

**Krazykook.  
=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello?  
Is anybody there?  
Okay, okay, okay...So it's a bit of a delayed update, but atleast it's here now!  
Please forgive me for being a bad author...**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SM DOES! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DO NOT RECOGNISE!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_All the lecturing from my father and other male figures in my family had taken a toll on me and I was about to take a quick nap, before I heard a knock on my door._

Sitting up from my laid down position on my bed, I looked toward the door before answering,

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, and I half expected to see my dad for another 'good talking to'. However, Nessie's head of long, bouncing copper coloured popped out from behind the door.

"Oh, hey." I sighed, grateful for the fact that it wasn't my dad.

"Don't sound too excited to see me." She laughed as she made her way to the end of my bed and sat on it.

"So..." I drew out the 'Oh' sound whilst slightly pursing my lips, "You wanted to say something?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she just stared at me, looking smug.

"Seriously, what did you want? Don't just sit there and look at me."

No reply.

"I can't be doing with this right now. You are just so annoying sometimes!" I made to go get up and force her out of my bedroom, but she leant forward and touched my bare arm with her fingers.

_I saw myself next to Daniel in the dinner queue, through Renesmee's eyes as she looked on from the table._

"_On both times we met, why is it that something or someone always ends up on the floor?"_ _Nessie was curious as to who Daniel was._

"_Personally, I think you're just trying to get a good look at my ass." She laughed at my reply, and looked towards the male members of my family as they growled softly._

She pulled away and leant back onto my bedpost with the same smug look again.

"Are you going to say something? Because if you're not…" Before I could finish, Nessie cut me off,

"Olivia, I know you like him. He seems nice." The door closed quietly, and I was left just sat in the dark.

"Yeah, shame dad can't think the same." I sighed, too quietly for my vampire family to hear from the living room.

I laid back down onto my pillow and shut my eyes, quickly falling into an uneasy sleep.

_I was walking through a thick forest, the only light present were the tiny beams that managed to break through the vast canopy. My whole family walked next to me in a vertical line, with me being in the middle, it was like a family was supposed to be, whole and as one. _

_Suddenly my foot got caught on an upturned root and I fell to the forest floor. Pain stabbed at my ankle, almost as if a butcher had taken a cleaver to it. An ear piercing screaming escaped from my mouth, as tears rolled freely from my eyes dripped onto a long, white dress, now covered with dirt and blood. _

"_Help! Mum, Dad! Please, anyone!" I cried, but no response came, instead they all kept walking like nothing had happened._

"_Please don't leave me! Help!"_

"_What is it little girl? Are you hurt?" A dark voice spoke out from the shadows. My heart beat sped up to impossible speeds and tears clouded my vision._

"_Dad! Please dad! Help me!"_

"_Is little Olivia Cullen crying for her daddy? Where is daddy? Doesn't daddy not love you enough to help you?" The voice was getting closer, and I could here heavy footfalls coming from behind me._

"_No, that's not true! It's not true; he does love me!"_

"_Are you sure?" I could feel the person's hot breath on the back of my neck and it made my hair stand on end. I slowly turned around, to look at the voice's owner, and saw my body; but it had no face, just a blank head._

I sat up straight in my bed, a loud scream escaping from my mouth. A cold sweat had broken out on my forehead and was dripping down my face. My breathing was fast and uneven, as if I had just run a full marathon, as was my heart beat. Even though it was a dream, it felt so real. So real that instead of being in the comfort of my bedroom, I could have been in the middle of the forest with a broken ankle.

The door opened and before I could blink my Dad, Mum and Aunt Alice were by my side. My mum held me in her arms whilst I cried and Aunt Alice rubbed circles onto the back of my hand.

"It's okay, were here. It's all okay, don't worry." My mum comforted me. It took 5 minutes for me to finally calm down and my breathing to become normal again.

"It was so real Mum."

"It was only a dream sweetheart, only a dream."

"Were never going to leave you Olivia, no matter what you think." My dad told me quietly.

"Promise?" I sniffed, wiping my arm against my nose and eyes.

"Promise. If you ever need any help, were always here for you Olivia. We love you." Aunt Alice smiled. She gracefully jumped off mf my bed and skipped towards my door, before turning around and telling me in her bell like voice,

"Oh and by the way Olivia, I'd wear you're black skinny jeans and white tank top today if I was you."

"Alice…" My dad growled, and I could hear the faint laugh from my aunt as a reply as she left the room.

Walking into my bathroom, I had a quick hot shower to wash the sweat off of my body, so I didn't smell like a pig at school. Standing in front of the cloudy mirror, I sighed, deciding I would let my hair dry naturally and put it into a high ponytail.

Walking out of the bathroom to get my school bag and books, I slipped on a patch of water and fell onto my backside with a loud "Oomph."

"Are you okay?" I heard my Grandad shout from downstairs.

"Yeah, sure I'm fine." I grumbled back knowing perfectly well that he would be able to hear. To be honest I wasn't having the greatest of starts to the day, meaning my mood wasn't the best it could have been as well.

Not really wanting to go to school, I grudgingly climbed into the back seat of my Dad's silver Volvo and glared outside the window. Renesmee was her happy, chipper self laughing along with Jacob and talking loudly.

"Olivia, look what Aunt Alice bought me yesterday, isn't it gorgeous? I just love the colour, it goes perfectly with my hair colour, don't you think." All she got in reply was a few moans and "Humphs" which obviously wasn't pleasing her, "You can borrow it if you want, obviously you'll have to ask me, but because our hair colour is basically the same I can tell it will look nice on you, a bit tight maybe, but it will be okay"

"I get it Renesmee, You like the top Aunt Alice bought you. Fine, get over it already. I don't want to hear you're stupid chattering this morning." I glared at her.

"Olivia Cullen, no matter how bad of a mood you are in, you do not speak to you're sister like that. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Mum." I whispered, turning my glare from Nessie to back outside the window again.

The rest of the journey to school was silent; you could cut the tension inside the car with a knife. It would be an understatement to say that I was glad when we got to the car park. Leaning on the bonnet of my dad's car, like usual, waiting for the other family members to arrive, I saw Daniel on the other side of the car park getting out of his, well lets just say, very old car. He must have sensed me looking, how I do not know, but at that moment he looked up and his eyes locked onto mine. My mouth formed a smile, which he met with his own dazzling one, and motioned me with his hand to go over to him. I couldn't exactly shout out to him, so I shook my head and motioned, with my own hands, to my family surrounding me.

Shrugging his shoulders, Daniel mouthed "So?" before, once again, beckoning me over to him. I looked around at my family, all having their own conversation apart from one. The person who I would least like to want to know what had just happened between Daniel and myself.

My dad.

"No." His voice was strong and deep, and I knew if I disobeyed him I would be in serious trouble. I looked back over to Daniel and mouthed,

"I'll see you in class?" He nodded before walking inside the building.

"Olivia, the bells about to go, come on its lesson time." My Dad walked up from behind me with a smirk in his face.

Something was going to happen and I could tell my Dad was going to like it. Me? Not so much.

**So...Did you like it?  
Why not tell me what you thought by reviewing? Hmm?  
**

**Anyway, hopefully i should be updating the story sooner than last time... It can't be that hard.  
I'll just have to get my nose down into the laptop and start writing...**

**Krazykook.  
=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody.  
Yes, i know i haven't updated in AGES but i have had to revise for my AS level exams...  
**

**First thing;  
Let me just say that- I REALLY hate revising! I am more the 'cram-it-in-the-night-before' type of reviser.  
BUT- I have stopped revising, for YOU my faithful readers!  
So if i fail my Biology resit- i blame it on you. Okay...maybe that is a little harsh.**

**Second thing;  
OH MY! Eclipse is being release SO soon! how EPIC is that!  
**

**Third Thing;  
As some of you may know, i am from merry 'ole England, so i have no clue on the types of medicines you have over the pond. Also... Over here we call Cell phones, Mobile Phones Or just Phones. I hope that clears up any confusion.**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. SM DOES. I ONLY OWN NON-RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy!**

"Everyone's going hunting tonight, so you're going have to stay at home by yourself," Great, home alone! Imagine if it actually turned out to be like the movie. "Your not allowed anyone over or leave the house and you have to be in bed by 8pm for speaking to Renesmee like you did earlier on, Alice will know if your not."

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?" My dad cannot be serious can he?

"You heard perfectly clear what I said Olivia"

"But you've got to be kidding! You seriously cannot expect me to do that!"

"I'm not and you will."

"But what about my life? What would you have done if I had been invited over to a friend's house or an exam to revise for?"

"Then you would have to cancel and I know you don't have an exam." My dad simply said before turning away from me and starting a conversation with Uncle Emmett.

He can be so frustrating sometimes! I honestly can't believe he's doing that, and for something so small. The thing is though, I can't even pretend to go to bed because Aunt Alice will see me and I will be in even bigger trouble. Ugh! Families are so annoying. I might just become a hermit and live in my own little shack in the middle of nowhere.

At this, my dad turned back to me and raised a single eyebrow.

_Stop mocking me and get out of my head!_

He smiled his famous crooked smile before looking away again. The cheek of him.

The journey home after school was awkward to say the least. I refused to look at my family for the injustice that they are subjecting me to. I know that I am overreacting but I want my family to know my feelings on the matter – I am not a child.

"You're definitely acting like one though." Shot my dad.

"Humph." You sure are the master of words Olivia, great comeback.

Maybe I am acting like a spoilt, little petulant child, but Nessie should have known that I was in a bad mood this morning and left me alone to wallow in my own self pity. Nessie didn't get in trouble for calling me fat… Okay, now I sound like a child.

Stepping out of my dad's car, I walked behind Nessie and Jake towards the house. They were holding hands and Jake was whispering something into Nessie's ear. Yuck.

Although, I've got to admit it is quite sweet. They do look too cute together, holding hands looking into each others eyes like a couple in love should.

Hold on.

"Jasper…" I moaned, turning around to face my uncle. I was now walking backwards and saw Uncle Jasper smirk at me and Aunt Alice laughing.

"It's not funny." I whined in a high pitched voice. Why am I acting like a toddler all of a sudden? Probably just hormones.

But before they could say anymore, my foot got caught on a rock jutting out from the driveway. I didn't have time to catch my balance, like I had any balance in the first place, so I went crashing towards the ground. I landed painfully on my backside, but my head kept falling backwards to collide with the driveway, and a rather sharp rock, with a loud thud.

"Uhh…" The back of my head felt like it had been thumped by a vampire. My eyes were closed and I felt dizzy.

"Olivia, can you open your eyes for me sweetheart?" I was too dizzy to recognise the voice, never mind do what they wanted me to do.

"Olivia you're bleeding, so I'm going to carry you upstairs to my study. Okay?" Oh, so it was Grandad Carlisle.

"Carlisle, she's confused. She didn't recognise you're voice." Dad.

_Dad, tell him it hurts._

"I know it hurts darling, but it's going to be fine. Carlisle is going to give you something for the pain once you're in his study."

Suddenly the ground fell away from me and all I could feel was two large, strong cold arms.

"You're going to be alright Spud." Uncle Emmett. He's 'Officially' renamed me spud since I was a baby and couldn't eat mashed potatoes without getting it everywhere on my body.

I was gently placed onto my Grandad's couch and was held up in a sitting position. Somebody had grabbed my hand and was holding within their two icy ones. Opening my eye's slowly to see who it was, the first thing I saw was a mix of varied and bright colours, before they faded away and saw all my family looking at me, with concern grazing their beautiful features.

"Hi…" I grumbled awkwardly. I never did like people staring at me, especially when I'm in a state like this. This seemed to lessen the tension a little, but that could also be due to Jaspers doing, and their bodies defrosted.

"How's your head feeling?" Carlisle asked, gently pressing his fingers at the back of my skull. He accidentally pressed a sensitive part a little too hard and I let out a loud gasp.

"Sorry."

"It's okay; although it's a little sore I suppose. Nothing a few Ibuprofens can't fix though." I laughed weakly.

"It all seems okay, just come to see me straight away if you feel sick or dizzy, okay?"

"Yeah sure."

A few hours had passed and the pain was gradually decreasing, it was more like a dull throb now, nothing that I couldn't handle though. My parents had insisted that they stayed behind tonight instead of going hunting, but I tried to convince them I was fine and they should go.

"Really, I don't hurt no more. I'll be fine, and you know if anything went wrong I'll phone you straight away; pinkie promise."

"I know sweetheart, but it was quite a nasty fall. What will happen if it starts to get worse later on tonight?" My mum, always to worrier.

"But it won't get worse later tonight mum, you really should go; your eyes are almost black."

"Me and Jake could stay behind, if you'd like. Couldn't we Jake?" My sister looked towards Jacob. His eyes suddenly grew wide and you could tell he wanted to go to the cinema, like they had previously planned.

"Yeah, sure we could." He actually sounded quite disgruntled.

"So it's settled then." Nessie said whilst she clapped her hands together. "You two go out then, you don't want all the good catches to be taken by Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper, do you?"

It was 7pm at night and it was quite dark outside; although, I could still see the shapes of the huge tree from outside the wall of glass. Nessie and Jake had retread to her room, to do who knows what, though occasionally I could hear a soft laugh from Nessie or a loud bellow from Jake. So much for waiting on my every need guys.

I stood up carefully; as if I didn't get something to drink soon, I was sure I would die of dehydration. Walking into the kitchen I opened the fridge and pulled out some orange. I didn't bother getting a glass; I just took 6 huge gulps of the stuff straight from the cartoon. As I was putting it back in the fridge I heard the familiar song _Mr. Brightside_ blaring from my phone.

Nobody ever calls me apart from my family.

I rushed towards my phone and looked at the caller ID. Unknown Number. Strange. Flipping it open I tentatively said;

"Hello?"

"Olivia?"

"Yes, it is Olivia. Who are you?"

"It's Daniel."

…

_What? How did he get my number?_

"Oh, hey. "

"Hey yourself." Awkward silence ensues…

"So. Was there anything you wanted to ask?" Way to act cool Olivia.

"Yeah actually, there's a party at a friends house and wondered whether or not you wanted to come."

"A party? Oh wow, um. I'm not sure Daniel, my family isn't here and I'm not allowed to leave the house."

"Come on Olivia, It'll be fun. Don't worry you won't be in to late, and I'll stay with you all the time." You sure do make it sound tempting…

"I don't know."

"Live a little. What's the worst you're family can do? Ground you?" Oh you really don't want to know that answer. "I'll pick you up in 20 minutes at the end of you're drive. See you there." With that he hung up. What am I doing? My family will literally kill me!

However, I still walked up the stairs and changed into some skinny black jeans, and the only low cut blue top I owned, courtesy of Aunt Alice.

Aunt Alice! She would know what I'm doing! With this new problem, I rushed getting dressed into the rest of my clothes and putting on some mascara; managing to poke myself in the eye a few times in the process.

Looking at the clock, I saw I had only 5 minutes until Daniel picked me up, so I carefully opened my window, climbed through it and down the tree to the ground, before I took off running; not daring to look back in case I saw Nessie or Jake.

**Oooh, naughty, naughty Olivia!  
Whats going to happen? Hmm?  
You'll have to review and stay tuned in for the next chapter!**

**Krazykook.  
Who REALLY should be rivising for her exam. Who REALLY should have strated arounnd 5 hourse ago =S**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter!  
Yay! I updated quite quickly! Are you proud of me?**

**Oh and big, big, big thankyou to Mrs. Henry Tilney and A for reviewing the last chapter. especially Mrs. Henry Tilney!**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SM DOES! I ONLY OWN NON-RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously;_

_Looking at the clock, I saw I had only 5 minutes until Daniel picked me up, so I carefully opened my window, climbed through it and down the tree to the ground, before I took off running; not daring to look back in case I saw Nessie or Jake._

I can't actually believe I am doing this.

I am actually going insane.

For starters, I can't believe that Jake and Nessie haven't caught me yet; it's not as if I didn't make a lot of noise _escaping_ from my bedroom. They must have been _really _pre-occupied doing whatever they were doing not to have noticed; that being something I do not wish to think about.

I could see Daniel's car waiting at the end of our drive, ready to pick me up. Slowing down as I approached it, breathing heavily trying to catch my breath from running about half a mile, I flashed him a wide grin a practically jumped into the car. Putting my seatbelt on I turned to look at the boy sat next to me, who wore an identical smile to mine, and said,

"Hey."

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded my head in response and he put his foot heavily onto the accelerator pedal and we took off speeding down the road.

"So, where about is this party at?" I questioned, looking down at my now folded hands on my lap.

"Just out of town; not that far away. The guy's parents are on vacation and we couldn't pass up an opportunity as great as this could we now?" Laughing, he pulled off of the highway onto a small street with a lot of cars parked on the side of the road, outside a large house.

"Were here." Pulling up onto the sidewalk, he cut off the engine and got out of the car. He motioned me to get out and follow him towards the house, so I grabbed my purse and jogged to catch up to him.

The house was actually quite nice. You could tell somebody with a decent amount of money owned the place, because of the large plasma screened TV and state of the art kitchen appliances.

The place was full of teenagers around my age; most of whom I had never seen before in my life, then again I haven't actually met that many people because of who my family were and the secrets we needed to keep secret. It meant that I didn't have that many friends or people I actually talked to outside of the family. Sometimes, I wish that I actually had a normal life, with normal parents and normal aunts and uncles and actually able to have a best friend outside of the family. Maybe that's why I am doing this, why I am here at this party now. Rebelling against my parents, rebelling against the life I have had.

Its okay for Nessie, she has had Jacob since she was born. But I've never had anyone; I've always been the one who sits on their own whilst watching a movie. But I can't complain, my family have given me everything they could, and given the power they hold and the amount of money they have, I am talking about a lot of things.

"Olivia? Are you there?" A hand was being waved directly in front of my face. Being snapped out of my reverie, I looked up into the face of Daniel.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry; I just kind of blanked out, I guess." Was my feeble reply.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want one?"

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll just be waiting here." With that, he took off into the kitchen.

People kept banging into me, as the beat of the music thudded through out the house. I wasn't going to dance; for one thing it wasn't my style of music, and secondly it would inevitably end up in my making a complete fool out of myself and falling face first on the dance floor due to my lack of co-ordination.

Daniel came back a few minutes holding to plastic cups. Handing one to me, I took a deep gulp of the liquid and felt the burn of alcohol and it flowed down my throat. Coughing a little, Daniel looked at me,

"Are you okay?"

"Just went down the wrong hole that's all." I laughed weakly, before taking another large gulp. If I'm going to break the rules once tonight, I might as well break all of them.

I'm going to be in so much trouble.

"Hey" A deep voice boomed from behind me. As I turned around, I caught the strong smell of alcohol coming from the man. He was tall, with short blonde spiky hair. His eyes were half closed and looked as if he was going to collapse at any moment.

"Yeah, hi. I have to go." I said, turning to walk away quickly to go look for Daniel.

"Oh no you don't, pretty little lady. Why don't you stay with me and we can have some fun." His words were slurred and I was sure half way through speaking he tried to wink at me, but failed miserably and just looked like he had a face spasm. He grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me closer to his body, putting his arm around my waist to grab my behind.

"Get off of me." I growled, struggling against his strong hold.

"Why don't we go out stairs to somewhere a little more private?"

"I said, let GO of me!" with that I kneed him in the male private parts. Because I was a little stronger than the average teenage girl, not by much though, it must have hurt. He crumpled on the floor in front of me. I walked away before I was sure, but I think he actually fell asleep. He'll wake up tomorrow morning wondering what had happened the night before to ache that much.

I wanted to get out of there. I didn't know where Daniel was, he had left me about half an hour after he got me the drink, saying he had to go find 'someone'.

The only way out I could see was the back door, which was through the kitchen. However as I made my way outside I saw a practically full bottle of 'whoever-knows-what' standing on the side. Picking it up, I made my way out of the door. I didn't want to call anyone to pick me up, because that would just end real badly, so my only other option was to walk home. Taking a gulp of the liquid, I set off on my journey home.

The journey home on an average home would have taken a maximum of an hour, if you took various different stops along the way. It was now 1pm in the morning, and I had been walking for an hour and a half and had only made it half of the way. However, the bottle of alcohol I had found was now almost empty and had somehow been lost on the journey.

Stumbling around on the side of the road, loosing my footing every few steps whilst badly singing, 'On My Own' from _Les Miserable, _I saw two bright lights heading in my direction at a very fast speed. Deciding that I was some sort of sign that I must follow them, I wandered into the middle of the road waving my hands around my head like a maniac.

"I'm here! Take me! Take me to your leader." I giggled.

As it drew closer, I noticed that it was a car that looked familiar. Oh drat.

My father's car screeched to a halt directly in front of me, and he practically marched up to me. In my drunken state I actually found quite comical, something that wouldn't of happened if I was sober because I would have known the consequences. Snorting from trying to keep the laughter in only seemed to make my dad angrier, if that was even possible.

"Get in the car. Now!" He growled fiercely, before turning back, getting into the car and slamming the door closed. I slowly made my way over, tripping over once in the process and stumbled my way into the car.

"What were you thinking, Olivia? Did you honestly believe we wouldn't find out?" I just stayed silent and stared out of the windscreen. "Did you think we wouldn't be able to smell the alcohol on you? Your sister and Jake were terrified when they found out you were gone!"

"Yeah, but they didn't notice me leave though, did they?" Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?

"Do not speak to me like that Olivia. We are going to carry this conversation on once we get home, but I don't want to hear a word out of you until we are there."

"But…"

"No Olivia. Do you not understand how much trouble you are in?"

The rest of the journey home was silent. An awkward silence. The awkward silences where you want to say something but you don't know what to say, or in my case you're not allowed to say anything. Once we had got to our house, my dad got out of the car and went straight inside, without even bothering to wait for me. Grudgingly I followed, a little less graceful though, due to the state I was in.

Walking into the living room I saw every single member of my family standing around the sofa staring straight at me. Due to the fact that I was profusely intoxicated, my brain wasn't working as it should have been. Thus being the reason for the next sentence that came out of my mouth,

"Hello. If you're all finished staring at me, I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight everybody. Father." Granted it did come out quite slurred.

"You are not going anywhere Olivia." Carlisle said sternly, a frown on his beautiful face.

"But Grandad, I'm tired…" I whined. "I just want to go to sleep." At this point I was crying and my voice had reached pitch levels Aunt Alice would find difficult. "Please, let me sleep…"

At that I was completely oblivious to the world around me as I had fallen into a deep sleep.

**Did you like it?  
Please tell me in a review!**

**Krazykook.**

**=)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay... I am _really_**** sorry. I didn't plan on leaving it this long to update (really i didn't) its just that exams and the start of year 13 at school delayed me.  
But hopefully i should be back to updating regulary now because thats all in the past!**

**Anyway- Is anybody looking forward to Eclipse? Its out in the UK on July 9th and im counting down the days...**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DO NOT RECOGNISE!**

**Enjoy!**

I am never drinking again…

Why would anybody willingly want to feel like somebody is smashing up their head with a sledge hammer?I can safely say I won't be delving into this activity again any time soon. At least my parents would be pleased with this new revelation…Oh dear. I forgot about my parents. Even though I cannot fully remember what happened last night, one of the few things that I can is my father, with a rather angry expression on his face, bringing me home last night. He definitely won't be pleased this morning.

The constant throb in my head kept me from falling back asleep, and the nauseous feeling in my stomach just made me want to lie in front of a toilet for the rest of the day. Raising my hand to my forehead, I rubbed it slowly to see if I could ease some of the pain, instead it probably made things worse. I could hear my sister and Jacob downstairs laughing about something trivial, which only intensified the pain. Why wouldn't they just be quiet and let me wallow in my own self pity in silence?

Opening my eyes I found that my room was pitch black. Glancing at my alarm clock I saw that it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I slept _that_ long? I really must have been out of it.

"Eurgh…" I groaned, whilst rubbing my eyes. I might as well get up now and face the wraith of my father sooner rather than later. Standing up to quickly I had a head rush and had to hold onto my bed frame as I dangerously swayed on my feet. After recovering and making sure I wouldn't fall over, I trudged over to my door, mentally preparing myself for my father.

Standing at the top of the stairs, I could hear my family talking below me in the kitchen. Surely they would already know by now that I was awake. Even if they couldn't hear me walking, my dad would have been able to hear my thoughts. They must be really angry if they're ignoring me.

The pain in my head was not disappearing; if anything it was getting worse the longer I was awake. Deciding that I needed to get some sort of pain relief, and by the feel of things it would need to be industrial strength, I headed down stairs into the kitchen, where the whole of my family were.

The room instantly turned silent the second I stepped through the door; however I wasn't really affected, as all I wanted was a pain killer. Putting the pill into my mouth and taking a massive gulp of water to wash it down, I turned around and leant on the kitchen counter facing my family. I was looking at the suddenly very interesting floor pattern when my father spoke up,

"We won't speak about last night until you get home from school today." At this my face was the face of incredulity. What does he mean by 'get home from school tonight?' "You know exactly what I mean Olivia. You will be going to school today, you have no choice about it."

I honestly don't think I will be able to make it through a whole day without collapsing at least once. The whole of my body was aching, even though I had taken the pain killer, my headache refused to go and I was feeling increasingly more nauseous as time went on.

Skipping out on breakfast, which my Grandma Esme gave me a disapproving look for, I followed the rest of my school attending family out to the cars.

Why do werewolves have to be so ridiculously hot? Why does a certain werewolf choose to sit in the middle of the backseat when his girlfriend's twin is suffering with a hangover? Let's just say that I was glad to get out of the car when we finally got to school…

School is not the place somebody should be when they are feeling like this, at this my dad gave me a look that basically said 'suck it up.' I sighed and walked to my first class, which coincidently was with my father. At least it was only art and not something brain taxing like maths.

Slumping down into my seat and resting my head n my hands, I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on something other than the pain. Alcohol sucks.

When the teacher took the register I mumbled my reply before going into a daze once again. All through the lesson I refused to look up at my father, who was sat opposite me, and thought about how I just wanted to be in bed, under my covers at that precise moment.

I had actually fallen asleep when the bell went; my dad had to shake me awake before leaving the classroom.

Walking through the crowded corridor, the feeling in my stomach became more prominent. I was seriously going to throw up, and if I didn't get to the bathroom soon it would be right in front of everybody. Running to the bathroom the fastest that I could, in the state that I was in, I chucked myself down in front of a toilet just in time before last nights remnants hit the toilet bowl.

I felt cold hands grip my hair from behind, turning around I saw it was Aunt Alice with my mum behind. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I cried,

"I just want to go home."

"Come on Olivia. Were going to take you home, I don't care what Edward says, you can't be at school in the state that you are in." Aunt Alice ranted, after helping me up and supporting my weight, as she walked me out of the bathroom. "I told him not to do it this morning, but he never listens! Now look at you, you've got sick all over your top; we're going to have to throw that out once we get home."

Once we got home, Grandma Esme rushed straight up to us and hugged me the second we got inside the door.

"Your mum called us when you were in the car. Just head on up to bed and get some sleep. But don't forget you dad will still want to speak to you once he and the rest of the family get home, don't just assume your off the hook because you're ill." She gave me a sympathetic look, before pushing me lightly up the stairs towards my bedroom. I didn't even bother getting undressed before I collapsed onto my bed, but I'm sure when I was half asleep Aunt Alice came in and swapped my icky top for a new one.

Waking up with a sore and dry throat, I looked at the clock and noticed it was 5pm; everybody would be back from school. Why did this feel like such a de ja vu? Maybe because I was in exactly the same situation this morning? Yeah…

Walking down the stairs, I followed the voices of my family into the living room, _Oh the irony_, and sat in my usual place on the only single chair in the room. The silence was unbearable, I new they all expected me to say something, apologise for what I had done, but I just couldn't bring myself to actually do it.

"Olivia." My dad warned, as he new exactly what I had thought.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Really, I am." I whispered, knowing full well that they all could hear. "I never meant for it to go this far, I didn't even plan on drinking." I definitely was not going to mention it was Daniel that gave me the drink.

"He did what?" My dad growled. Oh, I forgot about my dad's little quirk. "Why did you go out with him, even though we specifically told you to stay at home?" I had no answer; I just sat and stared at my entwined fingers.

"What would have happened if something happened to you? Somebody hurt you and we didn't know?" At that precise moment I had the faintest memory of a man holding onto me, but I couldn't remember what happened afterwards. "You were lucky Renesmee and Jacob noticed you were gone." I couldn't help but scoff at this. They noticed I was gone? I highly doubt it. Obviously this didn't go down well with my father.

"Do not try and change the subject Olivia. What you did was irresponsible and down right stupid, maybe you should start acting like Renesmee a little more." Ouch, that hurt. "You're grounded for a month. No going out with the family, you are only allowed to exit the house to go to school. On Saturday we are all going hunting so you'll be at home by yourself. Now go upstairs, you can have tomorrow off of school to recover if you'd like."

"I am sorry" I repeated myself.

"Okay. Just please don't do it again." My mum spoke up.

As I lay on my bed, a tear rolled down my cheek and onto my pillow. '_Maybe you should start acting like Renesmee a little more." _I thought to myself. Sometimes I wish I was Renesmee, she was perfect; she had everything. Jacob, intelligent, beauty, the better and nicer twin, the twin everybody wants to be around.

Sometimes it seems they just want another carbon copy of Renesmee in this family instead of me.

**Im sorry if i didn't get the symptoms of a hangover right- Ive never been drunk before...Only second hand experiances.  
So did you like the chapter?  
Tell me what you think- Inspire me to write more and tell me some of your ideas on what you would like to see!**

**Krazykook.  
=)**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**...**

Yeah, I'm _really _sorry about the wait. I don't really have an excuse...  
Anyways, this is the longest chapter i have ever written! I really should be doing A Level Physics homework now that should have been in for last wednesday instead of this...Oops.

Thanks for allo the people that reviewed- It really does mean alot. I read evry review and it makes me really happy to know that people enjoy what i write. If you review for this chapter- For a thankyou i will mention you in the author's note in the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SM DOES. I ONLY OWN THE NON-RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy!**

The next few days passed quickly, I did in fact have the next day off of school like my dad said I could, well what can I say? I might as well milk it for all that I can. But other than that nothing out of the extraordinary happened. I hadn't spoken to Daniel since the party for two reasons. One, He left me there alone at a party where i new nobody. Two, my father forbade me from even looking at him...

When Saturday turned up I was glad for a few days off of school. When you are going to live forever, it does become monotonous. Thankfully, I had fully recovered from my hangover, so I was uncharacteristically excited for the day to begin.

Untangling myself from the rats nest others would call my bed covers; I sat up and looked around my dark room. Glancing at my alarm clock, noticing it wasn't exactly early at 1 o'clock in the afternoon, but not unheard of for me to be still asleep at this time. Lazily falling out of bed, I walked downstairs into the kitchen to grab myself some breakfast.

"Hey." I grumbled as I turned the corner into the kitchen, expecting to see my family there. However it was empty, nobody was in there. This isn't normal. At least one member of the family is always in the kitchen at this time of the day.

"Hello… Is anybody home?" I called, only to be answered with silence. It reminded me of one of those scary movies you watch on a late night; the ones you know the main character is going to meet a mass murdering psycho at some point. Great.

Turning around I saw a piece of paper laid on the kitchen side, quickly walking over to it; I unfolded it to see the perfectly written penmanship of my dad.

_Olivia,_

_The family have gone out hunting as one, like I told you on Wednesday. We will be returning later on in the evening—hopefully not to late, depending on whether Emmett has caught any bears._

_Esme says she has left something to eat in the fridge for you to heat up when you are ready._

_Please behave yourself when we are gone, look after yourself and take care._

_We love you,_

_Your Father, Mother and the rest of the family._

I cant believe I completely forgot I was home alone. How could I forget? These types of things rarely happened in my family, you have to grab the opportunity as hard as you can while it lasts.

Mentally celebrating this forgotten event, I considered what I was to do today. On my own. With no family to tell what to do. But the thing is though, because of who my family are, I did have no friends outside of the family circle. Nobody I could call up on a short notice and demand their presence at my house in the next half an hour. So I would have to be on my own for the full day, unless I actually went down to forks and tried to make friends. No, that would be desperate and quite weird. I could cope on my own for a whole day though, couldn't I? I'm not completely incompetent.

When I was younger, I was never left on my own for any period longer than 20 minutes unless I was in my room, and could hear what I was doing, making sure I didn't hurt myself. The only place I could honestly remember being completely along was this old tree house that my Uncle Emmett and Jasper made me. I could sit up there for hours and not be bored, just thinking about…Well thinking about nothing really. It was my place to go when I wanted to relax and escape the hold of my family for a few hours.

I could go there now. I think I could still remember where it was; I hadn't been to it in about 4 years but I had pretty good memory due to my genes.

Going upstairs to get dressed, I put on some old clothes that I'm sure Aunt Alice wouldn't mind me getting dirty, or heaven forbid, even ripped. Stepping into our vast back garden, I pulled my coat tightly around me as the wind whipped around my face. It wasn't exactly what you would call a nice day; black clouds graced the sky in the distance, threatening a thunder storm. However this didn't stop me from making my way into the forest.

I knew that the tree house wasn't too deep into the forest, because my uncles specifically made it so they could still hear me while I was there; just in case anything went wrong. It was just the matter of finding it again; the old pathways I used to religiously follow had now disappeared and covered with different species of plants.

"Ouch!" I gasped, clutching at my arm that was now bleeding after being scratched by some sort of thorn. After wiping the blood away on the sleeve of my coat, I carried on fighting my way through the ever increasingly dense forest.

After about half and hour of being lost, I finally found the old tree house I had been looking for. Yes, it had seen better days, and I'm sure that the tree growing right in the middle of it wasn't there 5 years ago, but even still, I recognised it straight away.

Running as fast as I could up to the old tree it was built on; I pulled on the rope ladder to make sure it would be strong enough to hold my weight, and carefully made my weight up the tree.

Uncle Emmett used to carry me up on his back after an unfortunate accident of me falling and trapping my foot, thus causing me to hang upside down for about 5 minutes, screaming for help at the same time, until I was rescued.

As I reached the floor of the tree house, I hoisted my self up and onto my feet. Looking around, I noticed that there were several holes that I made a mental note to avoid. The scenery had definitely changed since I was last up here, the trees that I could remember being only meters high, we not catching up to the big ones, blocking even more of the sunlight from passing through the canopy.

Walking around, I saw the old table and chairs that I had helped make with my dad before bringing them up here. I can't even remember why I even stopped coming here; I always loved my little adventures when I was here. Maybe, I just grew to old and slowly it slipped from my mind. I'm not the little girl who liked to play picnics and Treasure Island anymore.

Not looking where I was walking as I made my way over to the table, my foot fell down one of the little holes in the floor, making it larger so that the hole of my body fell through. Hitting the back of my head on the way through, I plummeted the 20 or so feet to the ground below. Screaming the whole way down, I hit this hard surface with a bone crunching thud.

I was still conscious, meaning I felt the full throttle of pain sent my way. My ankle was at an angle that _wasn't_ normal, and my head was bleeding from when I hit in falling through the hole.

I physically couldn't move or make any sort of noise due to the pain. In all the injuries I had experienced, nothing even came close to the pain I was feeling now. All I could do way lay on the hard, cold forest and hope beyond all hope that somebody would find me; even though I knew that was a million in one chance. I didn't even have my mobile phone on me to call my family; I remember seeing it on the kitchen side this morning before I left. Why do I always get myself into these kind of situations? I couldn't exactly drag myself back to the house; all I could do was wait until my family came back in… 5 hours.

The pain was becoming more and more unbearable as time passed, and at the moment I would have been_ very _grateful for even a pain killer; even though I knew it wouldn't do very much. My ankle had now swelled up to three times the size it should have been, and it was tuning a purple-y colour I hope was only bruising and not anything serious.

The dark clouds that were in the distance when I first set out to the tree house were now directly above and were threatening to rain at any moment. There was hardly any light making it difficult for me to see 10 feet in front of me, and the temperature was dropping, making me wish I had put on more clothing before I had come out.

Then I felt it, the large rain drop in the centre of my forehead fore warning me of the down pour that was about to begin. My clothes were now soaked through and were now of no use of protecting me from the wind and coldness. If somebody didn't find me soon, I was sure I would get hypothermia.

After a further hour of waiting I was starting to loose consciousness; I was just so tired. I wanted to be back at home, wrapped up in bed asleep. Not here, anywhere but here. I new from my Grandad Carlisle that I shouldn't fall asleep, if I was in fact suffering with hypothermia. I had to fight it, try with all my might to stay awake, if not for myself but for my family. But it was so hard not to give into temptation, so hard not to just close my eyes and fall peacefully into the land of nod; even though I knew I may never wake up again.

Everything was all fuzzy I wasn't fully aware of what was going on around me, somebody could have been sat staring at me and I wouldn't have even known about it. However I thought I could hear shouting in the distance, but I was slightly delirious and could of imagined it.

Over the next few minutes, the shouting seemed to get louder and I could hear movement around me; but I was to weak to get up and look.

"Olivia, can you hear me? You need to stay awake, don't fall asleep Olivia." A panicked voice said right next to my ear. I recognised the voice from somewhere, but I couldn't be sure where.

"Please Olivia, you need to stay awake. Carlisle will be here to help in a minute." Carlisle? Grandad Carlisle? My family had come back?

"Dad?" I croaked out, my voice barely making a noise, but because I knew I was with a vampire they would hear.

"Yes, I'm here. It's going to be alright, just don't fall asleep Olivia." My dad took off his jacket and placed it on top of me for a source of heat, no matter how small.

"But I'm so tired dad; please… just let me sleep. You can wake me up when Grandad Carlisle gets here" I whispered closing my eyes.

"No Olivia." My father shouted, shaking me slightly. "Listen to me, you mustn't fall asleep." I could tell he was becoming more worried by how his voice sounded, rushed and growling slightly. "Carlisle quickly!" I heard other people around me; I assumed it to be the rest of my family. "She's hypothermic, bleeding from the head and has a broken ankle. We need to get her back to the house as soon as possible."

I felt myself being lifted off of the ground in my dad's strong arms. The wind rushed passed us as he ran towards the house with my family directly behind him. I could no longer hold on and let my eyes fall closed, slipping into a peacefully sleep. The last thing I heard was my father shouting my name.

****

**So what do you think? Why not tell me in a REVIEW?  
Ooh, i left it on a bit of a cliffy there didn't i? Evil Krazykook, you evil person...**

**Krazykook.  
=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh i am horrible...  
However i have been on holiday for 3 weeks without access to a computer...  
I am really sorry about the wait though...**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SM DOES! I ONLY OWN THE NON-RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously_

_I felt myself being lifted off of the ground in my dad's strong arms. The wind rushed passed us as he ran towards the house with my family directly behind him. I could no longer hold on and let my eyes fall closed, slipping into a peacefully sleep. The last thing I heard was my father shouting my name._

The only way that I could possibly describe how I felt was murky. It was almost as if I were attempting to swim underwater in a dirt ridden lake; unable to see a foot in front of you and unable to distinguish the difference between an inanimate noise and somebody speaking.

It was almost serene, being in the state I was, floating between consciousnesses. I was at peace; not to sound morbid, but I was prepared for all out comes; even death. It may just have been the drugs that Grandad Carlisle was pumping into my blood at a constant rate that made me feel this way, but I'm definitely not complaining. I liked feeling like this. A guilty pleasure of sorts.

A prominent feeling of guilt though also coursed through my mind; as much as I wanted to remain in this state of euphoria, I knew I had a family waiting for me to wake up. To be honest, I had no clue as to how long they had already been waiting; in other words I didn't know how long I had been 'out of it.'

Every now and then though, I would hear short snippets of the conversations taking place around me; most of them focusing on when I was going to wake up, whether I was getting any better or not and I'm positive I heard someone talking about the latest going on's in the fashion industry. Most likely Aunt Alice or Renesmee.

"Carlisle, she's going to wake up in 30 seconds." Am I? Well that's news to me. How would Aunt Alice even though I'm going to wake up anyway? I didn't or haven't made any decisions that I'm going to wake up, not at this particular moment anyway; I'm enjoying the murkiness too much.

"15 seconds" Oh snap.

"Renesmee, she may want something to drink when she wakes up, will you go and get her a glass of water please?"

"5 seconds."

I might as well try to wake up now, if that's what Alice can see. Forcing my eyes open proved not to be as hard as I thought it would be; admittedly the sudden rush of light did cause me to blink a few times.

As I began to regain my whole vision once again, I could see my whole family squeezed into Carlisle's make shift hospital, otherwise known as his office. Obviously my mum was closest to me, holding my hand tightly, as though she was scared she would loose me to the land of unconsciousness yet again. The whole scene would actually be quite comical if I was looking in from the outside.

"Olivia, can you hear me?" I could only nod my head in response to Carlisle, "You had some quite serious injuries sweetheart, so you won't be feeling too good for a while. I've given you something to reduce the pain, but if you start to feel uncomfortable you need to tell me, okay?"

"Yeah." My mouth was so dry that all I could manage was something resembling a pathetic whisper. Had Renesmee brought that water yet?

"Here." My father offered me a straw leading the cup, which I gladly accepted and started drinking.

"What year is it?" I asked, hoping not to hear a completely ridiculous, yet plausible, answer of something in the region of 2035. I can already see the headlines; Girl in coma for 25 years.

"You've only been unconscious for a day, Olivia." Hardly the tragic story I imagined.

Looking down towards my body I wasn't actually completely certain as to what I would find; hopefully I would only find a few bandages here and a few scrapes there. Then I remembered my broken ankle and knew that I would be out for at least a couple of weeks.

"What's the diagnosis doc?" I heard Carlisle laugh quietly.

"Like I said you were in a bad shape Olivia. You were severely hypothermic and you ankle needed to be re-broken so that I would set straight. You had also lost quite a bit of blood from the cut on the back of your head, so we had to give you a blood transfusion."

"So this isn't my death bed then?" I heard two separate strangled cries at that; one coming from my mother, the other from my Grandma Esme.

"No Olivia, but it isn't the sort of thing to joke about, we nearly did loose you." My father said seriously, as I let my eyes fall down to the sheet that was laid over the top of me. "You knew you were grounded Olivia, why did you leave the house?"

I didn't reply. What could I say though, I knew I was in the wrong and boy did I pay for it.

"It seems all you do lately is get yourself into trouble. What's going on?"

"Nothing dad, really. I don't mean to do all this stuff, honest." I moaned. I really couldn't be doing with a talking to at the moment.

"Is all about attention Olivia. Do you feel as if you are not get enough attention?" My mum asked.

"What? No! Are you being serious! You think I fell out of the tree house on purpose? Do you want to check my arms for scars to see if I've been cutting myself?" I shouted incredulously, furiously pulling up my sleeves to show my scar-less arms. "I can't believe you would even suggest that."

"Don't take that tone with your mother Olivia; she was only asking a question, there's no need to be rude."

"Rude? Excuse me? She's the one that insinuated that I self-harmed."

"Olivia, you know I didn't. Stop overreacting." My mum added.

"You are such a hypocrite mum. You know what? I can't be bothered with this. I just want to sleep, I have a killer headache and my ankle is throbbing. So if you don't mind, I'll be going to sleep now." With that I roughly rolled onto my side, ignoring the sharp pain that it caused, shut my eyes and pulled the blanket over my head.

Okay, maybe that was overreacting; but I'm trying to prove a point, it was necessary.

All I heard was a frustrated sigh from my father, before he replied,

"I'll come back later when you're more reasonable Olivia. Sometimes it seems like you are set out to make things purposely more difficult for others."

"Well I do apologise if I've caused any inconvenience on your part. Maybe you should have left me in the forest so you wouldn't have to put up with it anymore." I screamed, the anger levels in my body reaching boiling point.

My dad stopped short, his back towards me. I really shouldn't have said that.

"No Olivia, you shouldn't have." With that he walked out of the door.

**Im really sorry once again- plus it doesn't help that its the shortest chapter so far...  
So what did you think of it?  
I really do appreciate reviews!**

Also- Would you like to see Olivia more rebelious? Or not?

**Krazykook.  
=)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quite a quick update, if you ask me! =)  
Thankyou so much to Mrs. Henry Tilney, Somebody who had no name... and LovelyGirthls for reviewing!  
**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SM DOES! I ONLY OWN THE NON-RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy!**

"_Well I do apologise if I've caused any inconvenience on your part. Maybe you should have left me in the forest so you wouldn't have to put up with it anymore." I screamed, the anger levels in my body reaching boiling point._

_My dad stopped short, his back towards me. I really shouldn't have said that._

"_No Olivia, you shouldn't have." With that he walked out of the door._

Precariously leaning off of the edge of my bed reaching for my crutches that were just out of my reach, I was determined not to call anyone out of my family for assistance. I had to do it by myself; show them that I, in fact, do not actually need any of their help. Ever since my little accident four days ago they have not been off my case. It got to the point were they felt the need to escort me everywhere, including the bathroom might I add, until I just locked myself in and refused to come out until they left me alone. Desperate situations call for desperate measures had been my motto for the last couple of days.

However there was one person that seemed to avoid me at all costs, my dad. I think I seriously kicked him over the edge when I told him he should have left me to die in the forest… Aunt Alice said something about when my dad left mum it was in a forest, so he might be a bit sensitive about it. I do regret saying it though, I don't actually mean to be horrible, and I just said it in the heat of the moment. You know what they say; I didn't think about the consequences before I acted.

As I finally reached far enough to grab the pair of crutches, the grip that I held on my bed finally waned and I came crashing to the floor. Landing on the front of my body, I was sure that the others would of heard my misfortune,

"I'm fine!" I shouted quickly so that they would not come and check up on me; like I said before I am determined to prove that I can cope by myself. My ankle twinged a little when I pushed myself up, with the aid of my crutches, onto my feet; but if I wanted to be independent I would have to learn how to cope.

Literally hobbling down the stairs and into the kitchen was a feat by itself. Out of breath, I sat down at one of the bar stools at the island in the middle of the room, next to Jacob and Renesmee.

"Somebody needs to work out more." Jacob smirked.

"Somebody needs to shut their mouth." I replied, not bothering to look at him while I was pouring some milk.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of their bed this morning." Renesmee whispered to Jacob.

"Who is this somebody? I really wouldn't like to meet this somebody, they sound like they have some real issues." I glared at the two of them, hoping that they would get my message. I can't be bothered this morning; leave me alone.

"Olivia, Jacob and Renesmee are going out today and you're going with them. You haven't had any fresh air in days, so go and get ready." My mum told me as she and my dad walked into the room.

"I don't know if you've noticed or not mum, but I can hardly walk around the house never mind outside." Sarcasm was fast becoming my primary way of speaking lately.

"What? Mum, it was supposed to be just me and Jacob today." Renesmee whined at the same time I spoke.

"Come on Bells…" Jacob tried to reason with my mum.

"No. She's going with you, obviously you can't go too far, but she's going."

Walking through a clearing in the forest, Nessie and Jacob upfront and me trailing behind, I honestly felt like a third wheel. I didn't want to be there, and I could tell that they, obviously, felt the same way.

"You know, If I wasn't an invalid at the moment, I would have been offended by what you had said in the kitchen." I told them matter of factly.

"But you didn't want to come either…" Jacob turned around to face me.

"But that's not the point. Do you not enjoy my company? Am I such a burden to you that you can't stand to be around me?"

"It's not that, and you know it. It's just that me and Jacob wanted to be alone for just one day, you just always seem to be around lately." Looking back over her shoulder, Nessie looked at me with an annoyed expression gracing her face.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it says on the tin. You're always around, we haven't had any time to ourselves."

"I don't do it on purpose, you know. I don't wake up in the morning and make it my personal mission to intrude on your love life Nessie. It's not my fault I can't leave the house." My eyebrows furrowed.

"That's it though, isn't it?" She laughed, she stopped walking and turned around to face me. "It's never your fault! Olivia Cullen can do no wrong! Well you _are_ wrong Olivia." I just stood and stared at her, mouth slightly agape. Nessie had _never_ shouted at me like that before, actually she had never shouted like that at anybody before, well, not what I had seen anyway.

"But it isn't my fault." My voice was quiet and resigned. During the whole of this Jacob just stood next to Nessie, looking between the two of us like a tennis match; each time one of us said something, the ball was hit to the other side of the net.

"Of course it isn't." She started to walk towards me, her voice lowered and her eyes fractionally closed, "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be an only child, you know, if I wasn't a twin and you wasn't here. I think about how things would have been different, how much happier I could have been, how much happier the whole family could have been."

I lost it. Before I even knew what I was doing, my hand seemed to move on its own accord and connect to her right cheek.

"Ouch!" I screamed. My right hand was throbbing from where I had hit her and I could already a faint bruise forming. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! For God's sake! Ouch!" I continued screaming. Nessie and Jake just stood and stared at me in shock, I wouldn't really know how to react if were them either.

Stepping back, trying to focus on anything apart from the pain in my hand, I didn't realise that an upturned tree root was directly behind me. My foot caught on it, fortunately not the one with the broken ankle, and for the second time that day, I fell hard onto the floor, my back taking most of the impact.

"Oomph." The air rushed out of my lungs, leaving me gasping for air.

"You hit me." Nessie said almost as if it was a question. "You actually hit me. She hit me." She looked up towards Jake, whose face was just a picture by itself.

It actually physically hurt to breathe. Each new breath brought a new stab of pain in my lungs, but as I was still breathless, I was breathing fast and heavy which only intensified the pain.

"Olivia, are you okay?" I couldn't look up, but I knew Jake and Nessie were now stood over me. I didn't reply as I new it would only aggravate my lungs even more, and I wasn't sure I could take much more of the pain. I must have been a sight to look at; curled up on my side in a tight ball. Was all I was capable of doing lately is injure myself?

"Olivia, answer me." Jacob bent down and shook me slightly, most likely to see if I was awake. However he touched the side of my rib cage and I let out a cry of pain. Even though it hurt, I looked up towards the couple as a tear ran down my cheek and managed to wheeze out,

"I…can't…breathe…properly…"

Thankfully we weren't too far away from home, so Jacob carefully picked me up to carry me home; I was in no state to walk. With one arm holding my chest and the other grabbing tightly onto Jacob, each step he took caused a jolt of pain to spread through my body. Nessie had already run ahead of us to tell them that I needed my Grandad Carlisle, so I was extremely grateful to see him, my mum and dad running towards us.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked in his naturally calming voice.

"Well these two got into a fight," Jacob started to explain, as I continued struggling to breathe, "Until it ended in Olivia hitting Nessie in the face. Like what happened with me and Bella, Olivia got more hurt than Nessie and long story short she tripped over a root and fell on her back." By the time he had finished explaining we had already made it to the living room and he had placed me onto the sofa, with the rest of the family gathered at different points throughout the room.

"I'm going to have to feel your ribs Olivia, to make sure none of them are broken." He stated to gently press onto my side, but once he had reached the same spot Jacob touched I let out yet another cry of pain.

"It… hurts…to…breathe…"

"Well none of them are broken, you've probably just badly bruised the bone. A few days bed rest and you should start to feel better." He smiled down sympathetically with me.

"I… knew… I shouldn't… have gone…out…mum." I wheezed.

**Well, do you like it?  
Oh and thankyou to LovelyGirthls for giving me the idea of Olivia slapping somebody...  
if anybody else has any ideas, please just tell me in a review and i will try my best to fit it into the next chapter!**

**So please review!**

**Krazykook.  
=)**


	11. Chapter 11

**...**

Im sorry. *Cowers in a corner with hands raised over head*  
I have no excuse to not update in such a long time. I have been meaning to wirte the next chapter, but i just couldn't bring myself to do it, i think it was some sort of writer's block.  
Anyway, here's the next chapter for you!  
Thankyou for those that reviewed the last chapter!

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES! I ONLY OWN THE NON-RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously_

"_It… hurts…to…breathe…"_

"_Well none of them are broken; you've probably just badly bruised the bone. A few days bed rest and you should start to feel better." He smiled down sympathetically with me._

"_I… knew… I shouldn't… have gone…out…mum." I wheezed._

I hadn't spoken to Renesmee since our little fight, which was over a week ago now. I think it's just down to us both being stubborn and not giving in to be the first one to apologise; and I will tell you now, it's definitely not going to be me. Everyone had tried to get us to kiss and make up, especially Grandma Esme who hated seeing us fighting, but I was not going to apologise to somebody who had said that to me.

"_Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be an only child, you know, if I wasn't a twin and you wasn't here. I think about how things would have been different, how much happier I could have been, how much happier the whole family could have been."_

I don't think I'll ever be able to erase those words from my mind; it's almost as if somebody has carved them into stone, always there to be seen and remembered. As much as I wanted to forget what she had said, I am just reminded of them each and every time I see her; her exact words imprinted into my memory. It physically hurt to remember them though, like something had punched me in the gut, although I tried not to show how it affected me on the outside, I couldn't do anything to block the pain on the inside. I truly was empty, even though I hated to admit it to myself, I was. I didn't realise it would have affected me in this fashion, normally I would be shouting, screaming, often resorting to some sort of physical violence, but never emptiness. Like a void had been opened and all that who I am had been sucked inside, lost to the world.

I can't really explain it, and I suppose you wouldn't truly understand unless you have a twin yourself. For someone who is supposed to be there for you when you're upset, laughing with you when something funny had just happened, to tell you they wish you were dead, or still, wasn't born, is possibly the worst thing that they could say. She was supposed to love me, sure I used to get on her nerves, always acting childish and spoilt, but never did I think it was that bad; never did I think, for even just a second, that she hated me enough to tell me she wished I wasn't born.

But what she said was true though wasn't it? The family would have been happier was I not born. I suppose to them I am just a clumsy nuisance that just causes trouble wherever she goes.

Spending a full week in a dark room, on your own, does that to you though, doesn't it? Makes you think about all the negatives and none of the positives. I'm sure that if I was reported, I would make it straight to the top of the suicidal watch list, just down to the deep depressive state I have managed to work myself into. What made matters worse though was that I wasn't able to go to school. Due to my fall out of the tree house, breaking my hand while punching my sister, and bruising my ribs in the process of tripping over a tree root, because I punched my sister, my dad and Carlisle saw it unfit for me to go to school. Normally I would be all for having time off of school, but this time I was practically climbing the walls to go; a distraction from my sister of some sorts.

Having barely slept the whole time I had been cooped up in my room was beginning to take its toll; I had dark circles under my eyes, which where constantly threatening to close, and my movement was slow and even more uncoordinated than it was before. It wasn't as if I didn't want to sleep, I _really_ did, it's just that I couldn't. What Renesmee had said would whirl around my mind the second I closed my eyes, preventing me from reaching that much coveted restful state. If it continued like this I would have to go out and buy some sleeping tablets from a chemist or somewhere along the lines, because I think if don't get a good night sleep soon, I will crack.

Obviously my dad has been hearing what has been going on inside my head, due to his _special_ feature, and has informed the family on what Renesmee had said. Let's just say they weren't best please to say the least. They have each tried to tell me that what she said was not true, and that they all loved me very much, yadda yadda yadda… How could I believe what they are telling me though? Why would Renesmee say what she said if she hadn't thought of it before; it had to have come from some where. Were they just saying that for the sake of my sanity? I know that sounds a little drastic but if it was true, I honestly would not know what to do. I couldn't be around a family that was _supposed_ to love me.

"Olivia, would you come down stairs please." My mum told me from outside of my door. Should I go downstairs? To be honest with you, I didn't think I could actually make it downstairs without a few pit stops along the way, I was _that_ tired.

"Yeah." Literally dragging my self out of bed I made my way down the stairs, making sure to take extra careful as everything seemed to be blurry.

Walking into the kitchen I saw all of the family, including Renesmee, at various, most likely strategic, places around it.

"Sit down Olivia. Do you want anything to drink or eat?" My grandma Esme as in that sweet voice of hers. She always looked concerned over everybody's well being, almost as if, if she never did anything we would all resort back to the prehistoric age.

"No, I'm fine." I slurred, concerned faces greeted me after I said this. Why would everybody be looking at me like that? I hadn't said anything wrong, had I?

"No Olivia." My dad answered my silent question, worry gracing his features.

Before I had the chance to ask what they had asked me down here for, Renesmee sharply stood up, shaking of the hand that Jacob tried to grab her with, and walked towards me.

"I'm sorry, okay." She said, sighing, "I never meant the things I said back there, really I didn't. I was just really angry that you had to come with me and Jake. I don't hat you at all, and I certainly don't wish you were never born." She looked towards the kitchen tiles, "I don't know what I'd do without you hear Olivia."

I was shocked. Shocked for a number of reasons.

1) She apologised. I was honestly expecting this little twin war to last at least another week before mum or dad forced us to make up again.

2) She actually looked ashamed of her self. This was something I had never really seen before; normally Renesmee never had anything to be ashamed for; as that was my department.

3) She said it aloud, in front of everybody; I'm supposing so that she could make a point. It was also something she didn't do very often.

I didn't know how long I was just stood gawping, mouth agape, at my sister, all that I knew was that she would be expecting an answer, and soon. But I just didn't know how to answer. What could I say to somebody who had put themselves on the front line like that?

"Oh." Was the answer that I came up with in the end. Looking into my eyes, Renesmee continued,

"I am so sorry Olivia. I really did deserve the punch you gave me. I had no right to say that to you." All I could do was give her a small smile, as I was certain if I didn't climb in a bed at that moment I would end up sleeping on the kitchen tiles.

"Olivia? Olivia are you ok?" Nessie asked cautiously.

"_Dad, please tell Nessie I forgive her and I'm fine, I'm just so tired. Would you take me up to bed? I don't think I could make it."_ I asked my father through my thoughts, knowing that he would hear.

"Olivia says that she forgives you Nessie and that she is just too tired to tell you." He smirked whilst walking over to me and picking me up. Even though I was 16, I was still my daddy's little girl at heart. I heard him laugh softly at this.

Being in your own bed is the best feeling in the world when your tired, nothing can compare to the feeling of your own sheets as you snuggle up to them, as you try to find the most comfortable position.

"Dad?" I asked softly, to tired to raise my voice anything above a whisper, "did Nessie really mean what she said?"

"Her words were truthful Olivia. She said nothing but the truth; I don't think you understand the importance you play in this family. Now go to sleep, you haven't been getting enough the past week." He kissed my forehead with his cold lips before silently exciting through the door.

Closing my eyes, the first thing that came into my head were the words that Nessie spoke in the forest,

"_Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be an only child, you know, if I wasn't a twin and you wasn't here"_

But I quickly dismissed them knowing that she didn't mean what she had said. Well, that's what I hope anyway.

**I'm sorry yet again for the late update.  
I'm sorry that it's such a terrible filler chapter as well...**

**Please review anyway and brighten up my day!**

**Krazykook.**

**=)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here's the next chapter for you guys! Like I said it has been updated faster than the last one...  
**

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SM DOES. I ONLY OWN THE NON-RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously;_

_Closing my eyes, the first thing that came into my head were the words that Nessie spoke in the forest,_

"_Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be an only child, you know, if I wasn't a twin and you wasn't here"_

_But I quickly dismissed them knowing that she didn't mean what she had said. Well, that's what I hope anyway_.

It wasn't unusual for Aunt Alice to have a vision; in fact it was quite a regular occurrence happening many times a day. Most of them being irrelevant, such as stock market predictions or the weather for later on that day, but every now and then one would stand out and could possibly make huge difference in our everyday life. You can tell when she has one of these types of vision though; she is more 'out of it' than normal, more so that it is noticeable to those who know what they are looking for.

She was just stood there, in the kitchen, with 'that' look on her face. It was only me, Nessie, Jake and Alice in the house as everyone else had gone hunting, and the only reason Alice volunteered to stay behind was because she claimed that my vast supply of perfectly good clothes needed a drastic update and told me I had no other option but to go shopping with her. I did try to protest against going, but when Alice is in the shopping frame of mind, no one nor nothing will be able to stop her.

I knew what was happening the second I looked at her face, not knowing what to do I just stood with my arms outstretched directly in front of her. Nobody else was around so I had to be there when she, for lack of a better word, woke up. Normally, it was uncle Jasper's job, he would even be stood with her during the lesser important visions, so I had no idea how to react. I hadn't really ever been present when she had an 'important' vision.

Do I hold her shoulders like Jasper does normally?

Do I just sit and hold tight until the vision plays out and she 'wakes' up naturally?

Or do I just continue to stand in front of her looking like a fish out of water?

Deciding that I should just continue on with the last option, her eyes flickered back into focus and she stared at me with a confused face.

"What was it Alice? Are you OK? Do you want me call Uncle Jasper or my dad? Do you want me to call Carlisle? Maybe it would be easier for you to run there, I'm sure I remember them saying that they only went to Goat Rocks, but then my dad wouldn't be too pleased with you leaving us alone…" I rambled on, only to be looked back at by a smirking vampire.

"What?" My voice went up a few pitches. However, the smirk fell off of her pixie like features only to be replaced by an emotionless poker face, now I certainly knew something was wrong; Alice was always happy, only something that was seriously wrong would be able to change that.

"Don't worry about it Olivia, I'm sure it was nothing." With that she gave me a short, yet wide, grin and turned around and made her way into the living room. Should I believe her? I had no reason not to believe her, but it wouldn't be the first time any of my family hid something in what they believed better for me. I hated being kept in the dark; I wanted to know as much as everyone else; just because I was younger seemed to grant them permission to deny me of that.

Following her discretely to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room I tried my best to listen to the conversation she was having on her phone. I couldn't make out who she was talking, my guess was either my dad or Carlisle, but one aspect that I was certain of was that they were talking about her vision. She spoke quickly and quietly, making the words seem as if they were mumbled together; which made the eaves dropping even more difficult to do.

"I couldn't really tell, but sometime in the very near future." Pause, obviously where the person on the other end of the phone was speaking, "I _was_ looking out for their decisions, it's not as simple as you make it seem. Plus, it's been 16 years since their last major activity, so I'm sorry for not keeping up the constant vigilance that you expected from me." 16 years since their last major activity? Was the vision something to do with me or Renesmee?

"Yes, I'll wait for you to come home to tell them; but you'll have to come now though…" At that she turned around and locked her own topaz coloured eyes with my own hazel coloured ones, before running out of the room at full vampire speak to, what I'm assuming, to continue on with the phone conversation without my prying eyes and ears.

Why couldn't she just tell me now though? She said it herself I was going to find out what happened when the rest of the family returned home, so what was the point in prolonging it? Being a 16 year old teenager really sucked sometimes.

Sitting round the dining table, to a normal family, would mean a family dinner or a special occasion, an informal gathering of sorts; but ours were never the case, our dining table gatherings were always formal events that only took place when somebody wanted to say something to the family as a whole entity. This time, the main topic of focus being the vision Alice had while I stood in front of her earlier that day in the kitchen.

"Are you sure what you saw was true Alice?" My father questioned with a serious expression upon his features.

"Yes Edward I am. My visions may not always be accurate but I can safely say something this important is very unlikely to be incorrect." Alice replied wryly.

"We can't afford something like this to be _very unlikely_ Alice." Both sets of eyes were locked onto each others, both unmoving and both unwilling to be the first to look away.

"Will somebody just explain what's going to happen already?" Uncle Emmett interrupted the squabbling siblings, frustrated that he was out of the loop. The two looked at each other before my father started to explain.

"Alice has seen the Volturi returning back to Forks on a reconnaissance mission of sorts. It appears they believe they have left it too long without contact and would like to update their knowledge of our position. She couldn't pin point the exact date that they will be coming, all that she knows is that it will be in the near future and it will take place in the same place as out last little confrontation."

There was silence around the room, apart from that gasp that grandma Esme made when my dad mentioned the Volturi.

The Volturi.

I had heard the story of what has happened when I was only a baby; but I couldn't remember what happened being too young. All that I knew was that they were the police of the vampire world. The way my mum and dad described it was that they had their rules to keep the vampire population hidden from humans, and if any vampire dared to break any of their laws, they had their own demented ways of punishing the perpetrator. Mainly death.

"Alice are you sure you couldn't determine the date, you know yourself how much it could help us." Grandpa Carlisle cut through the silence from the head of the table.

"I'm sure, Edward asked the same thing. All that I know is that it will happen within the next week, possibly in a few days. If I get any more information I will tell you, but that's all I know for now." Her face screamed regret at not knowing the exact date, but when Uncle Japer put his hands on her shoulders to calm her, her face lifted into a small smile.

"Carlisle, it would be best if I went to La Push to tell the pack of what's happening so they are not surprised when they turn up." Jacob spoke up from beside Nessie.

"Yes it would. Make sure to give them the option of being there, if they so wish."

"I doubt they would want miss the opportunity to kill some vampires."

"We have no intentions of being violent Jacob. The pack can be there but either you or Sam would have to make sure they are under control." Carlisle replied sternly.

"If you're going to La Push can I come as well? I haven't seen the pack in ages." Nessie looked towards Jacob. "I'm sure Olivia wouldn't want to miss the chance of seeing Seth, would you Olivia?" She grinned evilly looked back towards me. My cheeks turned a hint of pink before I replied,

"I was eleven years old Nessie, you can't keep that against me."

"This isn't the best of times for a reunion." My mum sounded concerned.

"Please mum. Jacob will be there with us and we won't be long, will we?" Looking between me and Jacob, Nessie put on that face that got her anything she wanted. I tried it once which, however it only earned me a laugh.

"Make sure you're back in two hours then." She sighed after a long pause.

Jumping up from our seats, me, Nessie and Jacob walked out of the house to set off to La Push.

**Ooh the first mention of the Pack!  
What did you guys think of the chapter then? Tell me in a review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
Thanks to those who did review the last chapter by the way!**

**Peace,  
Krazykook.**

**=)**


	13. Chapter 13

**...**

**...**

**Yeah, I knows It's been about 10 months. I'm reallys sorry and I won't be surprised if you've all stopped reading...  
****Anyway, atleast its' getting to the good bit...  
Plus I've completely finished school! FOREVER! I'm off to uni in september, but until then NOTHING!**

**ENJOY!**

**I DO OT OWN TWILIGHT; SM DOES! I ONLY OWN THE NON-RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS!**

**_PREVIOUSLY;_**

_"If you're going to La Push can I come as well? I haven't seen the pack in ages." Nessie looked towards Jacob. "I'm sure Olivia wouldn't want to miss the chance of seeing Seth, would you Olivia?" She grinned evilly looked back towards me. My cheeks turned a hint of pink before I replied,_  
_"I was eleven years old Nessie, you can't keep that against me."_  
_"This isn't the best of times for a reunion." My mum sounded concerned._  
_"Please mum. Jacob will be there with us and we won't be long, will we?" Looking between me and Jacob, Nessie put on that face that got her anything she wanted. I tried it once which, however it only earned me a laugh._  
_"Make sure you're back in two hours then." She sighed after a long pause._  
_Jumping up from our seats, me, Nessie and Jacob walked out of the house to set off to La Push._

"How many are there of you now anyways?" I asked leaning forward between to the two head rests from the backseat of my dad's car.

"Well, when the evil bloodsuckers were here last there was 17 of us all together, and well because there haven't really been any more vampires coming to say hello in the last 16 years no more have phased." Jacob replied, turning his head slightly in my direction but making sure his eyes didn't leave the road for too long; even though he has 'super-human powers' he couldn't read minds like my dad or see the future like Aunt Alice.

"Does that mean that when the Volturi visit again more will start phasing like the last time?" Renesmee asked shocked as though it had only clicked in her head.  
Nobody answered and the car fell into silence. To be honest, the scale of the whole situation had only just dropped like a clanger, hitting most of my mental branches on it's way down. The Volturi, the same vampire clan that had been a constant metaphorical thorn in all vampires sides since they were formed and that same clan that wanted to destroy Nessie and I before we were even old enough to fully understand which shoe went on the correct foot; speaking for myself anyway, Nessie probably could of successfully read 'War and Peace' age two days old due to her exponential mental and growth development. Withing the week, probably the most dangerous creatures on the earth were coming to visit us, to check on whether Nessie and I had grown into anything that deviated from their ideal image of what we should be, the perfect half breeds with special powers that they could utilise.

Our whole family would be ripped apart from the seams if anything at all didn't go according to plan, assuming that we, meaning Carlisle and my dad, formed a reasonable plan in time before they arrive. I honestly don't think Esme would be able to cope without us all together as a family, not saying that we wouldn't all be affected, I just think Esme would take it hardest because of what happened in her human life, knowing what it is like to lose a child like that already and already fearing the worst will be constantly plaguing her mind.

"Olivia are you coming inside?" Nessie called from the front porch of Sam Uley's quaint house. I hadn't been here very many times in the past and the last time I was here snow was covering the ground and the roof making it look like a ginger bread house sprinkled with fine icing sugar. "The whole pack's inside." Sighing, trying to forget my previous thoughts of our possible impending doom, I hauled myself out of the car and made my way up to the house.

"Olivia!" I heared a deep voice call from one side of the front room before being engulfed in a pair of gigantic arms, the same temperature that Jacob is.

"Seth!" I cried back, instantly knowing who it was. Seth was the only other werewolf, other than Jake, who I was truly comfortable around. Sure, the other guys were a blast, Leah not so much, and I had nothing against them but being brought up in a family full of vampires who natural enemies are werewolves kind of gives you a predisposition for those kind of trust issues. I think the only reason I trust Seth the way I do is because he was the only member of the pack, again not including Jacob, who truly didn't mind what species my family were and looked at the people behind their label; he became good friends with everyone. I would even say Rosalie tolerated him, and that is a God given near miracle.

"You haven't been round in ages, what's been keeping you?" Pulling apart I could see he still had the same huge grin that he always used to wear.

"Ah you know, the usual, being grounded, breaking two bones on two separate occasions, saving the world; nothing huge." I replied with a smirk on my face whilst moving towards an open spot on the sofa and sitting down. I could hear everybody else having their own conversations, Nessie with Emily and Kim, Jacob with Sam and Paul.

Seth sat down beside me with an incredulous look on his face,

"Two broken bones? I think that's a record for even you Olivia."

"I don't think so, remember that time I went roller skating and even though my mum and dad make me wear all the protective equipment that could possibly fit on my body, I still managed to fall over and some how break two fingers and a toe." I looked up into his face.

"Ha!" He bellowed, a few people to turn and look at him, "You wanted a pot on your foot even though you didn't need one, so Carlisle put one on you just to keep you happy!"

"My toe was broken, so it was perfectly acceptable to have a pot. Plus it was purple, and my favourite colour is purple." I pouted, slightly dejected that I had to stick up for my 10 year old self.

"It wasn't even as if it was your big toe though..." He laughed quietly as Sam had just stood up.

"Jacob has just informed me that the Volturi will be returning and some point in the near future." A round of angry shouts erupted from the testosterone filled werewolves, at least he got to the point quickly. "Quiet! Interrupting will get us know where, we need to figure out the best course of action for the pack and village."  
"I say we just tear their heads off and burn their asses like we should of done last time; get the threat out of the way!" Paul practically shouted as he stood up, and manic grin on his face at the prospect of a fight, he was like Emmett in that way, always keen for some sort of action.

"There will be losses on both sides if we do that Paul, you knew that from last time they were here." Jacob interjected, slightly downcast at the thought of losing any of his brothers. "Anyway, Carlisle said he wanted this to go peacefully."

"Come on! We can take em'!" A few heads nodded in agreement with Paul, including Jared and Embry. Teenage boys, well technically they are all in their 30's now but still in mind and body they are teenagers, always opting for violence.

"Paul stop." Sam ordered in that Alpha voice he has, Jake tried to explain it to me once, all I could gather from it was that it's basically like a person with a remote controlling all of your actions and you not being able to over come it. "We will show our support and be there, alongside the Cullens. We will obviously need to Carlisle before hand," At this he looked towards Jake, Nessie and I, "But if any threat is posed to La Push or any life we will not hesitate to attack and protect the village. You will need to let Carlisle know of this before hand so there is no misunderstandings."

"We'll let him know Sam, don't worry." Nessie said in a calming, reassuring voice. "Anyway, we've got to be going now, we told my mum we'd be back into two hours."  
"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be grounded again." I grumbled in Seth's direction. A smirk spread across his face, but he controlled it quickly before anybody noticed due to the awkward situation we found ourselves in.

After everybody said their goodbyes the three of us returned to the car to make our way back home, we were already half and hour late which no doubt would be sending mum and Esme into some sort of wild panic; the two always feared the worst, although I do suppose it is understandable given the situation.

"So Olivia, what was that between you and Seth?" Nessie asked in a smug tone, "I thought you said it stopped when you were eleven." Without even looking at her face I could tell there was a smirk on her lips.

"Firstly; for your information, I have never had a crush on Seth, it was merely curiosity and you got the wrong end of the stick. Secondly; he is about thirty, it would just be weird!" At this both Jacob and Nessie glared in my direction. "What! Oh... You're even older then Seth. Well I'm just saying a 16 year old dating a 30 something year old is a bit creepy." I drawled off towards the end due to the fact that the looks I was receiving from the two was actually starting to frighten me some what.

Once we had arrived back at home, the whole family gathered around the dining table to discuss what the plan was. If I was being truthful I wasn't really taking to much notice, they were all speaking to fast for me to understand what they were saying and what could I honestly contribute? They were always five steps ahead of my thinking patterns on a normal day, never mind when their minds where in over drive. Every now and then I would pick up the certain phrase such as, "Have you not fore seen a date yet?" Obviously aimed towards Alice, and "The mutts are a liability Carlisle, we cannot trust them." Obviously spoken by Rose.

What would happen if it ultimately ended in a war between covens, hopefully we would have the upper hand with 9 full vampires and 17 werewolves, but who knew what tricks the Volturi will pull out of the hat. What would happen to me and Nessie if all of our family was destroyed and we had no where to go? Carlisle was adamant that there was going to be no violence so I had to trust must Grandfather's word, but he could not be certain of it. There was always the small possibility that the Volturi would spring a surprise attack.

What was all this over anyway, do they honestly believe that their power is threatened? Did they think we were going to form factions and start a revolt? I thought vampires were supposed to be smart, not idiotic. Did they truly expect us to believe their silly little cover story of checking on how me and Nessie are doing? That we weren't going around killing everybody in sight and exposing their secret to the world. It's not even as if I could even do that, I don't have powers like Nessie does, she's the special one.

Oh crap.

Oh crappy crap.

My dad must have caught drift of my thought pattern and froze into that unmoving statue.

"Edward?" My mum asked gently, carefully rubbing his upper arm as if hoping it would some how awaken him from his stupor. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Olivia" He finally managed to choke out in a strangled voice which sounded strange coming from his mouth, which normally formed perfectly articulated words. He was looking directly into my eyes; pain and anguish clearly visible within them. At this point the whole of my family was looking towards me with confusing gracing their features, I supposed they hadn't thought of that slight hitch yet.

"What's the difference between me and Nessie?" I asked in barely a whisper, knowing full well they could hear what I was saying. When nobody answered I continued, "She has powers! She's fast, strong, a full half vampire! I'm just essentially a human."

When I said that last sentenced, the problem clicked inside every bodies head. They all reacted in different fashions; Emmett and Jasper both leaped up at the same time and growled fiercely as if the Volturi could hear them, My mum and Esme both stated crying, My dad was still in shock; frozen like ice, Alice jumped to the other side of the room to get away from Renesmee and I to get a clearer view of the future and Carlisle tried to comfort Esme and my mum. Nessie and Jake just looked at each other before staring back at me not fully understanding what had just happened, I'm not going to be the one who was going to explain it to them.

After all I'm just essentially a human, a human who knows to much, and we all know to well what happens to humans who know too much. They're killed.

****

Well it's a bit of a cliff hanger I must admit...  
Did you like it anyway?

**Please review and tell me what you thought... It will be much appreciated!  
See you soon!**

**KrazyKook.  
=D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! I uploaded like I said I would! On time as well... No ridicuously long wait... I think this is a record for me...  
I just hope I havn't lost all of you lovely readers...**

**Anyway, heres the next chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES! I ONLY OWN THE NON-RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS!**

**_Previously;_**

_After all I'm just essentially a human, a human who knows to much, and we all know to well what happens to humans who know too much. They're killed._

It had only been a few hours since the thought had circulated through every bodies mind; each having to process it in their own way. Esme took to trying to be super-mum to everybody, not that she wasn't before, but she had took it to the extreme. My mum just kind of lingered in mine and Nessie's vicinity, making sure we were always in her sight at a moments notice and part of her concentration was always focused on us. Obviously Jacob was with Nessie. I couldn't really hear what they were talking about but I kept catching snippets along the lines of "I'm not going to leave you" and other too romantic sayings, that to be honest i didn't really want to listen to.

I had taken to sitting on the decking outside of the back patio doors. Wallowing in my own self pity of the prospect of being killed by the infamous Volturi, I couldn't think of anything else. Nothing. Never mind how much I tried to push away the dark, and frankly terrifying, thoughts of what would happen when they got here, they simply just wouldn't go. I suppose it's akin to that game you play where you are told a word you are not allowed to think of, and the more you try not to think of that word, the harder it becomes to not think of it.

Why wouldn't the Volturi just realise that I'm no danger to them or their secret? Even though it may not be quantifiable enough to see, I am still slightly stronger than the average girl of my age, weight and height.

But would they Volturi look past that? Would they still see me as a girl that knew to much and posed a threat to the very being of their species, a threat that they would have to destroy immediately?

I was just going round in circles with my train of thoughts. A never ending circle that would continue until disrupted by an exterior force.

"Should I be that distraction then?" My dad's unmistakable voice came from directly behind me. I had not heard him approach, so jumped when he had spoken. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No worries." I replied down hearted. "I supposed I needed it really. Like you said, you were my distraction." I offered him a sad smile.

Silently, he walked forward and sat down next to my side and lent back on his hands, copying my exact position. Even from where I was sitting I could still feel the coldness radiating off of his skin, it was comforting. It reminded me of when I was younger, when he and my mum would sit on either side of my bed and read me my favourite book.

"Louis Sachar's, Holes." Smiling, he stared off into the distance clearly remembering his own version of the memory.

"Not exactly an appropriate book for a six year old is it?" I asked, looking into his face. The sun had made an appearance from behind the clouds and shone down onto my dad. He lit up into a million tiny, yet still all dazzling, diamonds. No matter how many times I see my family like this, It is something I doubt I will ever get used to.

"Well, you wasn't exactly the average six year Olivia."

"You think the Volturi will realise that?" I stared down at my hands in my lap, suddenly finding them fascinating. He didn't answer, only remained silent which didn't exactly easy any of my worries. What would happen if they decided not to kill me, but decided to take me back to Volterra to keep me as some sort of human slave; chaining me up at night and never allowing me to see any form of day light again.

"We won't let that happen. We won't let anything happen to you." My dad, for all intensive purposes, growled.

"What happens if they attack without warning though?"

"We won't let anything happen to you Olivia." His dark eyes were hard and cold as they looked into my own hazel ones. He would need to hunt soon; the whole family would need to hunt soon, even Nessie, so that their strength was at it's highest to be prepared for any eventuality. "You need to understand we will all protect you. You are special Olivia, and so is you're sister. If they feel to see that fact then we will have to resort to any means of protecting you and Nessie from any harm."

"But I'm not like Nessie. I'm not like any of you guys," Before I could finish what I was saying he held his hand up to my chin and closed my mouth.

"Don't say anything of the sort. You are part of this family, are you not?" I nodded, "Then you are special." He smiled his famous crooked smile at me, "Whether you like it or not."

"I certainly could think of worse families to be a part of in this situation; like the Hilton's." Half way through though, my dad's head snapped towards the house and froze, clearly listening to somebodies thought or one of Alice's visions.

"Dad?.." Looking between him and the house to see if I could see any change in his posture, expression or manner or any type of movement within the house.

"Dad, what is it?" Suddenly though, he was gone. Disappeared into nothingness. Realising he had left using his vampire speed, I stood up and made to follow in his path. It must have been something relatively important for him to react in such a way. Could it have been Alice had seen the true reason as to why the Volturi were really come to visit us? Was my thought about them killing me been finalised in the minds of the leaders of the coven? It couldn't have been though, as they don't realise that I'm not like my family in that way; well I don't think they do anyway, so they have no plans to destroy me as of yet, and hopefully it remain that way.

Walking back into the house, the too fast conversations between individual family members made it to my human ears, unable to understand and process what they were saying to each other. Apparently Alice had had a vision, made clear by the fact that everybody was stood around her in the kitchen, with Jasper holding his hand on her shoulder like he does every time she has a vision and my dad stood directly in front of her face seeing every image that passes through her mind as the vision unravels it's self.

I just stood quietly at the door to the kitchen, unknowing as to whether they had noticed my presence or not already.

"Tomorrow?" My dad finally whispered, instantly silencing everyone in the room. The vision Alice was experiencing had finally become obvious to those not gifted in that capacity.

"What does that mean Alice?" He asked worriedly, his voice strained, desperate for any kind of reasonably answer.

"I don't know Edward, I only saw what you saw." Alice's bell like voice chimed apologetically for not knowing more.

"Will someone just explain what the hell is going on!" Emmett roared while he was pacing up and down the length of the kitchen.

"Tomorrow." Alice repeated my dad's earlier words, "They're coming tomorrow." With a furrow in her brow, she turned head towards me, acknowledging my presence. Her short, spiky hair staying perfectly in place as she swung her head around.

"Alice, can you be certain of this?" Carlisle asked, his authoritative, yet kind, voice commanding all attention.

"You know how my visions work Carlisle, the majority of times they are correct."

"Not always though." My dad contradicted.

"No not always, but like I said the majority of time they are correct Edward. I'm pretty sure on this occasion, something as important as this, they will be correct." Alice replied exasperated.

"We cannot afford to be 'pretty sure' on this..."

"Arguing will get us no where," My mum interrupted before my dad had the chance to speak any further, "We all know how the Volturi reacted to all the wolves and other vampires being there last time, why don't we try that again?" My mum asked the whole group, looking each of us in the eye at one point or another.

"We don't have time to rally everyone together like we did last time." Jasper shot the idea down kindly before any more could be thought of it.

"But the wolves will still all be there won't they?" She asked Jake.

"Of course we will. Most of them are gagging for a fight anyway."

"This is not a game Jacob." My dad scolded Jake harshly, whilst narrowing his eyes at him.

"We will need to formulate some sort of a plan." Carlisle reasoned, "Nessie, Olivia, it is late, why don't you go up to bed. You will need all your energy for tomorrows events."

I will admit, I was tired. Shattered, actually. But I wanted to stay downstairs, I wanted to contribute to the plan, I wanted to do all tat I could to help everyone in this family as I knew I would be of little use tomorrow.

"Go." My dad said quietly in my ear, pushing me gently in the direction of the stair case at the same time.

Raising my hand, as if to say good night to my family, I made my way up the staircase and into my bedroom. Falling heavily onto my double bed, not even bothering to get undressed in to my night clothes, I closed my eyes and tried to rub away the headache that was threatening to raise it's ugly head.

Tomorrow? Why would they decide to come so soon? Had they received a new piece of information from a source? All I knew was that I had to quickly accept the fact that there was a probability that tomorrow was the last day I would spend with my family.

The fact that there was a probability that tomorrow was the last day I would be alive.

**Well a date has been set for their arrival!  
I hope you enjoyed it- Don't forget to tell me in a review. They really do mean a lot to me!**

**I shall update soon!**

**KrazyKook.  
=D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't even kow what to say. I fail as an author. Well here's the next installment.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IN ANY WAY - SM DOES! I ONLY OWN THE NON-RECOGNISABLE CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy!**

**_Previously:_**

_Tomorrow? Why would they decide to come so soon? Had they received a new piece of information from a source? All I knew was that I had to quickly accept the fact that there was a probability that tomorrow was the last day I would spend with my family._

_The fact that there was a probability that tomorrow was the last day I would be alive._

Alice always claimed that her seer abilities were not accurate, that caution should inherently be taken when she had a vision of the future; howbeit, I had almost always known her to be correct with her abilities and had no reason to doubt her. Apparently though, in the space of the short period of time that I had fallen asleep the night before to waking up at the early time of six am the next morning, most likely due to the adrenaline currently surging through my body, the Volturi had 'decided' to postponed their visit to the day after tomorrow.

Alice had explained that "unforeseen circumstances had arisen with a greater need of attention." In other words sixteen year olds, like oneself, have to be kept sheltered from what is happening like usual.

Sometimes, I just wish that my family would just trust me fully for them to explain to me, in full detail, what is happening; I know for certain Jake knows and he is unable to keep a secret from Nessie, so she undeniably knows as well. I am not under any illusion that I would be of any help in the situation when it arose, but it would be nice to just be able to be kept inside the loop, it would most certainly do my mental health some good.

Sitting alone outside on the porch, it was an uncharacteristically sunny day for Forks, so obviously the family had not gone to school or, in the case of Carlisle, work; however, with the current situation, I doubt we would have been present in any case, as I believe Esme would have a breakdown if the family were apart for more than an hour or so. Contemplating the current situation, I realised that within the next few days, that is if the Volturi does not decide to change their minds _yet_ again, I may, or my family may, be facing possible death. It's quite a daunting prospect; something that a sixteen year old should not even need to think about, at least not for another sixty or seventy years minimum, with modern day medicine and all that.

I truly couldn't place how I was feeling about the whole situation; impending doom, possibility of losing loved ones and facing the only beings on earth that my family truly feared, how could one not be anxious? Yet at the same time, a feeling of serenity coursed through me; however I couldn't be sure that this was not the effect of Jasper working overtime to keep everyone's emotions stable to a certain extent.

I liked the way things were at the moment, the dynamic of our family. Sure, I'd wish I was normal at times, a normal sixteen year old girl who could go to parties with her friends, meet boys, have her first _true_ kiss from her first love, but I had to face the fact I wasn't and I had never been normal. I liked not being normal. Even though I was not as _special _as to the extent of neither my family, nor my twin, I still new their, and essentially my own, secret, and this is what terrified both myself and my family.

I knew too much and I wasn't special enough, story of my life.

I couldn't help who I was. The Volturi already knew of my existence, though they believe I would be of more substance, as you could say, so their reaction as to how I turned out is unknown. I don't like the unknown; neither does my father according to the way his face has been a permanent frown since we knew of the Volturi's visit.

_I couldn't help who I was_. A previous thought resurfaced into my consciousness. _I couldn't help who I was._ No, I couldn't help who I was, but one of my vampire family members could. I couldn't help who I was, but Carlisle or my father would be able to change me, they have both done it before, though Carlisle does have the most experience, with no detrimental side effects; with my changing into an immortal being, like my family and the Volturi, the whole issue of them visiting wouldn't be so much of a big deal, would it?

Obviously, I would be mid transition when they arrived, but they would be able to see what I was about to become, they are not stupid creatures, if anything they are probably the most intelligent on the planet,

"Olivier, you can stop your thought train this second because you know that it's never going to happen." My father, Edward, unbeknownst to me had been stood directly behind me. Obviously, he had picked up on what I had been thinking, and because it was such a touchy subject with him, he was having none of it.

"I'm allowed to think whatever I want dad." Looking away towards the tree-line, I sighed and leaned back into his granite legs with a sigh. "Anyways, I know you don't want it to happen, but if you want me to be around forever, like everyone else, it's inevitable."

"We don't know you won't stop aging like Nessie. It may not need to be inevitable."

"Exactly, you don't know. While everyone else stays young forever, in fifty or sixty years I'm going to old and decrepit, if I'm not already dead!"

"Don't talk like that."

"You're just in denial dad! It's going to happen! I'm going to age, get old, get ill and die! Nessie and mum won't, but I will! Don't you want me to live? Or can't you just wait ill I pop the cork and end up six feet under, so you can have the perfect picture family you always wanted!" Not bothered by the tears streaming down my face nor how my breath was hitching in my throat making speaking, or shouting difficult, I jumped up from where I was perched on the step and tied to run from my dad; run from inner turmoil I had just caused both inside myself, and the man who was currently holding his arm out in front of me preventing me from my feeble escape.

In his, what I presume, anger, he flung his arm out to hard and hit me hard in the stomach, winding me further than I already was. That was going to leave a bruise in the morning.

If anything that only made the expression on my dad's face darker and more angst ridden than its previous state.

"I have never wanted anything other than happiness and life for you." He whispered, failing to try and control his emotions, "Never have I wished for anything else; understand that Olivia. Understand that what I want for you is the best, and remaining as you are, remaining as a unique person is what is best for you. Why can't you understand that being… that being immortal… that being without a soul." He cut off, unable to finish his sentence, anguish clearly in his eyes.

"Just look at Rose." I instantly looked down at the wooden decking. I knew how much Rose resented being who she was, how much she wished she could go back to being a human. I knew how much Rose yearns to be a mother more than anything else in this world, how she would trade places in an instant if she could. Of course, she loved Emmett more than anything, but the longing for humanity lingers in her eyes at all times.

"I'm not like Rose."

"You'll never have a family of your own."

"I can't have a family of my own if I stay like this without revealing the secret! I can't do anything like this! I'm nothing dad, I'm nothing! I'm just somebody who knows too much!" previously tears resurfaced and leaked from my eyes, and I broke down into my dads arms. "I'm going to die dad, if it's not tomorrow, it'll be in the future."

He stayed silent and just held me whilst I cried; cried for my humanity that was going to die. Cried for my family that I had put in danger. Cried out all of the pent up feelings that I had kept inside my self and had only just let surface and escape.

I was not sure how long we had stayed there for, but I found myself waking up on the sofa with a pounding headache. Only Esme was present into the room with me, who was systematically cleaning surfaces and furniture that did not need it.

"The rest of the family have gone hunting dear. I hunted yesterday." She answered my unanswered question of why she hadn't also gone with a smile. However, I suspected that it was not the only reason as to why she had not left; the last few days Esme had been on high alert and made sure that nobody was by themselves for longer than fifteen minutes. She truly was the definition of mother hen: if you looked up the word caring in the dictionary, a picture of Esme would be the only description.

"I'm scared." I had never admitted that before; never have I needed to admit that before, never had a threat been so great to my family that saying that had been the warranted thing to say. Esme rushed over immediately, using her vampire speed, and held me in her arms like my dad had done previously.

"Sweetheart its okay to be scared; I think everyone is scared. Nobody here wants anything to harm you, and we won't let anything harm you, so don't work yourself up. Everything will be ok in the end, just you see, everything will go back to the way it was before and we will all continue with our lives without this fear plaguing us, but until then, utilise that fear and make it productive. Turn that fear into determination and strength because everything will be ok my little Olivia." Softly kissing the top of my head, Esme gracefully stood up, smile and continue on with cleaning.

"Its late, why don't you get yourself ready for bed sweetheart? I'll tell the others to say goodnight when they come in, they shouldn't be too long."

"Sure thing Grams." Making my way towards the stairs and onwards to my bedroom, I looked back into her amber eyes. "Oh Grams? Thanks."

"No worries; you know I'm always hear for you to talk to Olivia."

Laying in bed with my eyes closed, I could hear the arrival of my family from their hunting trip, though I'm sure they only made audible noise so as to signal to me that they were back home. It must have been a successful trip as I could distinctly make out Emmett boasting to Esme about him catching more bears, or mountain lions, than my dad; at least you could always count on Emmett to lighten the atmosphere.

"Goodnight Olivia." I heard my dad's soft voice coming from the door. Without opening my eyes, I turned my head in the general direction to acknowledge that I had heard him. Too tired to speak, I mentally thought to him.

_Goodnight dad, and I'm sorry about my outburst earlier on._

"I can understand where you come from, I only asked you see my point of view as well."

_I do dad, I do. Anyway I'm too tired to talk, sleep time now._

"Goodnight." He chuckled, and I know he had his infamous crooked grin on his face, before I heard his soft footsteps walking away from the door.

For the second time in as many nights, I have laid in the exact same position thinking about how tomorrow may be may last day on this planet. A pleasant thought, don't you think?

**Well, what did you think of it? I haven't written in a while and have leanred new vocabulary since attending university- tell me in a review!**

**I need to know what you guys think to improve on my writing!**

**Hopefully I should update soon as it's Easter. Chocolate yay!**

**Krazykook!  
:D**


End file.
